


Youth

by Krysawyr



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: British Boot Camp, M/M, Spud is tiny, TNA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysawyr/pseuds/Krysawyr
Summary: Tennessee Northwich Academy (TNA) was one of the most elite international charter schools in all of Tennessee, possibly even in all of the South. Though according to the state, it was really lacking in the scholarship department as well as with international students. So they set up a scholarship based transfer student program with their sports department. They got four students from England, from three different cities. “Party” Marty Scurll, James “Rockstar Spud” Curtin, Hannah and Holly Blossom were the four, they were all wrestlers in England.Spud is pretty sure of himself, he was a badass rockstar in the UK, and how different can America be? Surely he'd be cool in the states too.He's quick to find out, not everyone thinks he's all that cool, especially not the popular guys lead by the principal's nephew, Ethan Carter the Third.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently watched TNA's British Boot Camp and wrote a bit of a story from it. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I never watched TNA.  
> I've only seen youtube clips, spin cycle, and British Boot Camp.  
> I love Spud and EC3.
> 
> And this is a story only about the characters as they were on TNA, not the real people behind the characters.  
> Also I own nothing but my words. All else is TNA's... well, Impact's now I guess.

Tennessee Northwich Academy was one of the most elite international charter schools in all of Tennessee, possibly even in all of the South. Though according to the state, it was really lacking in the scholarship department as well as with international students. So they set up a scholarship based transfer student program with their sports department. They got four students from England, from three different cities. “Party” Marty Scurll, James “Rockstar Spud” Curtin, Hannah and Holly Blossom were the four, they were all wrestlers in England, but in the states, well, Northview didn’t have women’s wrestling, only cheerleading. But the Blossoms didn’t care, they just wanted to go to the US, and if this was the way, so be it. 

The night before the flight they all decided to get together, have one last night out in the UK before heading to the US. The boys knew each other already, they’d wrestled before, and they were not friends by any stretch of the word. The Blossoms stuck side by side the whole time. Marty was the first to introduce himself when the they all got to the pub they were planning on spending the night. It was the girls’ idea to go out and get to know each other, but it was Spud who introduced the pub, it was one that hardly checked cards, one he’d practically grown up in. 

“Hello ladies,” Marty said to the three, Spud scoffed, turning away, already annoyed by the smooth talking brit. “I’m Marty Scurll,” He said, leaning back a bit, with a lazy smile etched across his clean shaven face. He was chewing gum, mint is smelled like, in a black button down and maroon pants. Spud was thinking he looked like a grade A wanker, course he honestly wasn’t dressed much more normal. He had black skinny jeans, ripped at the knee, black suspenders, and a white shirt, his hair however, was the most eye catching bit of his getup. It was spiked up in the back, down in the front for a fringe covering half his forehead. He had a bottle of cheap liquor in one hand and the other in his pocket, looking like he couldn’t be bothered. The girls were in matching dresses, the tops the only difference, Holly in blue and Hannah in red, each with a tight black skirt bit.   
“I’m Holly–”   
“And I’m Hannah,” The girls said.   
“Great, ‘m Rockstar Spud, can we get moving?” Spud asked, trying to look as though he didn’t give a shit, the reality was that he was nervous as all hell and just wanted to get drunk and forget about tomorrow. And man, did he. 

Marty tried to cut a truce with Spud, acutely aware the smaller teenager had a tendency to hold grudges forever. Spud was off drinking on the steps outside, a cigarette in one hand, a scowl on his face. Marty walked over and sat next to him.   
“What the bloody fuck do you want?” Spud grumbled, coughing a bit as the smoke burnt his lungs.   
“To call a truce,” Marty said.   
“A truce? We’re not in a war,” Spud scoffed, taking another drag. Marty shifted in his seat.   
“I know what it’s like to be the poor kid here, I can’t imagine what it’ll be like in a charter school, in another country no less,” Marty said.   
“I can hold my own,” Spud spat back. Marty sighed,   
“Yeah well, I don’t want to,” He said, “just think about it will ya?” Spud looked about to say something, (it wasn’t going to be a polite something, but it was going to be something) when the girls came running over.   
“There you are!” Holly said,   
“We’ve been looking everywhere for you two!” Hannah added.  
“Don’t run off like that!” Holly said,   
“What are you doing? Smoking? Oh my god!” Hannah gasped.   
“Why are you being such goodie two shoes about everythin’?” Spud groaned, “Stop lecturing me!”  
“I’m not lecturing–”   
“Girls, girls, relax, we can’t baby sit you all night,” Marty said, “you don’t have to come and have a go at us,”   
Spud just looked away now, smoking, drinking, and doing his mama proud. Once they’d all relaxed some, Spud had finished his fag and they all headed back inside. 

By the end of the night, Marty had managed to talk his way into the girls’ good graces, and Spud had gotten so drunk he was passed out in the bathroom. Marty decided to take the girls home himself and let Spud get himself alcohol poisoning or arrested or something. He was rather vindictive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I should split this all up, so bear with me, please.

The next day though, they all made it to the airport on time. Of course, Spud was puking his guts out until they took off, when he just sat, pissed off by a screaming baby.   
“Did you have a nice sleep?” Marty asked sweetly. Spud growled, looking like he wanted to murder Marty, because he did.   
“Shut up,” Spud grumbled. 

By the time they got to Tennessee, Spud was feeling much better, though a little hungover still. Classes were actually to start the next week but for now they were getting set up in a dorm. It was actually the principal’s guest house, so they were right under her watch.   
The principal, Dixie Carter, had them all meet her in her home office once they got there. There was a group of boys their age hanging around the pool as they walked in, from the back where the cars were kept. Marty smiled and waved, but got no response other than some laughter.  
“I hope your trip was pleasant,” She said, with all the southern hospitality she could muster. Like most people in the school, she wasn’t looking forward to this. She hated the poor, anyone without a trust fund wasn’t worth her time, and she hated foreigners.   
“Welcome to Tennessee Northwich Academy,” She said, “The kids actually call it TNA, they think they’re very funny,” Principal Carter said with a eye roll. Marty lit up as if suddenly realizing something.  
“Tits ‘n ass?” he snickered,   
“Shut up, Marty,” Spud rolled his eyes. The girls were giggling awkwardly.   
“Perhaps that is why,” Principal Carter sighed, “Now I’m going to be honest, this is not a easy school to attend, not only are the classes hard, but socially, you are likely to be outcasts,”  
“It never said anything about that in the forms,” One of the Blossoms said, Spud wasn’t sure which, it was the one in pink. He rolled his eyes but said nothing.   
“We understand ma’am,” Marty said with a smile, “perhaps you can introduce us to your son?” He said.   
“Ethan is not my son, he is my nephew, and none of you are going to become friends with him, he is far too important to get mixed up with your sort,” She looked pointedly at Spud. He scoffed and looked away. 

The rest of the meeting went as expected, they were given their schedules and told the bus would be picking them up at 8 AM sharp. The four headed out back, heading past the pool again. The teenagers who’d been tanning by the pool stood in their way as they left the building.   
“Do they only have midgets in England?” Someone laughed, flicking Spud’s spiked hair. He slapped his hand away. Marty clenched his teeth, but kept silent, there were too many of them.   
“Why do you think they got the idea for Hobbits from?” Another asked, “They’re not smart enough to come up with their own ideas,”   
“You can’t talk to us like that.” Spud said, trying to look as big as he could, despite being the shortest one there, even the girls were in heels and taller.   
“Uh, yeah I can, I’m Ethan Carter the Third,” He said, “and you’re just a loser,” his goons laughed. Spud rolled his eyes and tried to push past. Ethan pushed him back a few steps, so forcefully he fell down. “Where do you think you’re going, tiger?” Spud looked up at him. He stood up as gracefully as he could.   
“Fuck off,” He said sternly.   
“Oh you’re adorable,” Ethan said, his friends nodded,  
“He doesn’t look old enough to know swears yet,” One of the boys laughed.   
“Alright, you’ve had your fun,” Marty laughed nervously, “c’mon girls, Spud,”   
“Spud!?” Ethan guffawed,   
“Yeah that’s my name, what’s it to ya!?”   
“Oh this just keeps getting better and better.”   
“Shut up,” Spud said, pushing past finally, it was easier now that they were preoccupied laughing and making fun.   
“What numpties,” Marty said.   
“They’re mean,” Holly said.   
“No shit,” Spud said rolling his eyes. He unlocked the door to the guest house and let them all in.  
“I dunno if I can do this,” Hannah whimpered. Marty immediately jumped to the rescue.   
“Sure you can, you’ve got us!” He said, “These numpties won’t know what hit them!”   
“He’s right Hannah, we’re gonna be fine, all we need to do is stick together.” Holly said. Spud scoffed and walked away.   
“Where you going, Spud?” Marty asked.   
“Don't call me that.” He said walking away, he was trying hard not to cry.   
“Well then what am I supposed to call you!?” Marty called after him. Spud just flipped him off and slammed his bedroom door.   
“Well that was weird,” Marty laughed nervously.   
“That jerk pushed him down,” Hannah said  
“on his first day in the states,” Holly added  
“I’m not surprised he’s angry,” Hannah continued.   
“I suppose,” Marty sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they all got ready for class and headed downstairs. They were all different than usual, all a bit more subdued. Marty was in a tight Black shirt and black skinny jeans. Spud thought they'd look smart with a tear across the knees but he kept it to himself. Spud was dressed similarly, his own black shirt had a neon green ribcage across it right in line with his and the skinny jeans had those rips across the knees. The most noticeable thing though, was his lack of hair gel, his hair fell flat around his head, like he'd given up on the larger than life character he was. The first thing Spud noticed about the Blossoms was weren’t wearing their heels, the ones they’d worn all the time back home according to a late night conversation back in England. He’d have told them they didn’t need to change style due to a few wank pheasants, but they weren’t really on good terms, plus that'd make him a hypocrite. They watched Principal Carter and Ethan drive off in their fancy cars as they waited for the bus.   
“There are probably some decent kids there right?” Marty laughed nervously, humming a tune neroticly. The Blossom twins nodded.   
“O’ course,” One said. Spud scoffed.  
“What’s your damage, Spud?” Marty asked angrily.   
“I told ya not to call me that,” Spud said fiercely.   
“Then what?” Marty asked exasperated.   
“Not that,” Spud grumbled, not wanting to hear his real name either. He should just stick with Spud, but the way Ethan had laughed about it hurt more than anything ever had back in Britain. The bus showed up and they all clampered inside. It was practically empty, just two kids in it, they also looked like twins.   
“Hey, the new Brits!” One yelled over the seats from the back.   
“Come ‘ere!” They said. Marty shrugged and walked to the back of the bus. The Blossoms followed happily. Spud debated leaving them all and sitting on his own, but he got lonely a lot easier than he let on.   
“We’re the Bucks!” the blond said, his long hair was crudley died to be different from his brother’s long brown hair.   
“I’m Jeremy and he’s Max,” The brunette said  
“No I’m Jeremy you’re Max!” the blond replied pushing his brother. A full on shoving match started and Spud sat down rolling his eyes again. The other three followed suit and the bus pulled away.   
“I’m Marty by the way,” Marty laughed as he watched the brothers fight.   
“Nice to meet you,” The brunette said, poking his head out of the fight, holding his brother in a headlock.   
“He’s Spud, she’s Hannah, and she’s Holly,” Marty added when the others didn’t speak up. Spud cussed in his head wishing he had decided on the name situation.   
“Oooh twin sisters,” the blonde said wiggling his eyebrows from in the head lock.   
“Watch out, Hannah and Marty are already dating,” Spud teased, both turned bright red, making Spud smirk in victory.   
“I told you not to tell him!” Hannah hissed.   
“I didn’t,” Marty said, awkwardly. The Bucks “ooohed” and laughed. Marty didn’t say anything, just looked flabbergasted.   
“Well consider it over,” Hannah said collecting herself. 

Class started right when they got there, they found out on the bus that Marty shared a schedule with the Bucks so the three of them practically ran off to their lockers once they got to the school. There were only two classes before lunch, both went well for Spud, he didn’t see Ethan or any of his buddies, and the classes were rather easy in principle. 

It wasn’t until lunch that Spud saw Marty again, when he overheard him and the Bucks in line at for lunch.  
“You should sit with us Marty,” Max said as they approached the cafeteria.   
“Nah I think I should sit with the others,” Marty said looking over to where the Blossoms sat all lonely like.   
“Alright, next time?” Max asked.   
“Sounds good, mate,” Marty smiled and jogged over to sit with them.   
Spud considered maybe Marty wasn’t so bad. Then he heard a familiar voice.   
“Spudsy!” Ethan called, walking over and slapping his food tray to the floor.   
“Hullo Ethan,” Spud sighed. Suddenly he was pinned against the glass between the lunch slop and the line by the throat. Ethan easily lift him off his feet and Spud had to hold himself up by the bigger teenager’s hand in order to breathe.   
“That’s Mr. Carter, sir, to you,” He spat in Spud’s face.   
“Fuck off,” Spud managed. Ethan practically threw him to the ground with the one hand. Marty stood up and went to walk over but the Bucks quickly stopped him.   
“Do you know who I am?!” Ethan yelled.  
“You’re a right twat, that’s what you are,” Spud sneered back, sitting up. Ethan wound up and full on soccer kicked him in the chest so hard he fell backwards completely out of breath.   
“Do you know who I am!?” He repeated.   
“Fuck you,” Spud coughed.   
“Tyrus,” Ethan said, a large kid walked over and grabbed Spud, pulling him to his feet and holding him back. “Who. Am. I?” He said, punching one fist at a time, laying into him. The lunch monitors had all left the room and were conversing calmly in the hall. “Who. Am. I?” He asked over and over, a punch per word.   
“Fuck you,” Ethan punched him in the face.   
“Who. Am. I?” he yelled over and over, kicking and punching, and everytime Spud would spit in his face or reply with some cuss.   
Finally after blood began to stream down his face did he reply with the “correct” answer. It took a lot to actually speak.   
“You’re Ethan Carter the Third,” He managed finally.   
“I’m who?” he asked not stopping.   
“Ethan Carter the Third… Sir,” Spud said coughing up a lung.   
“There it is,” He laughed, Tyrus dropped Spud to the floor where he curled up into a ball coughing weakly. “You were a tough one,” He laughed.   
The freshmen on the other side of the cafeteria were absolutely silent, as were the Blossoms, Marty and the Bucks. Everyone else went on as if it were normal. 

Marty ran to Spud’s side.   
“We gotta get you to the nurse,” he said helping him up.   
“No, ‘m fine.” Spud mumbled, “No nurse.”   
“He’s right,” Jeremy said walking over with his brother, the Blossoms still sat at their table shaking in fear.   
“Going to the nurse is just going to lead to more of this,” Max elaborated. They headed back to the table.   
“Gotta fly,” Jeremy shrugged and he and his brother went to sit at their usual table.   
“Thanks for the help,” Spud said resting his head on the table, trying very hard not to look at Ethan, whose gaze was burning a hole in his back.   
“The Bucks, they said it’d be worse,”   
“Fuck them and fuck you,” Spud said, flipping him off with both hands and limping off to the washroom. 

He looked in the mirror at the blood running down his face, making the mascara and eyeliner he wore run slightly. He supposed blood was water like. His face looked like shit, he guessed he didn’t need the black eyeliner anymore with the black and purple bruise forming around his left one. He wiped the drying blood from his face and held the bloody paper towel to the laceration. He almost laughed at the situation and took a cigarette out. 

The rest of the day Spud had a limp. Lucky for him Ethan left him alone. After school was practice, the girls had cheerleading and the boys, wrestling. As it turned out, the Bucks were also on the wrestling team, apparently they were huge fans of pro wrestling and high school wrestling was the closest they could get. Of course the coach kept yelling at them for super kicking opponents in practice spars. And just to Spud’s luck Ethan was on the team too.   
“Hey, there tiger!” Ethan teased, ruffling Spud’s hair when he came over, dropping his big expensive bag on top of the little old bag Spud owned. “Excuse me, what do you say?”  
“Hullo,” Spud grumbled.  
“I’m afraid I must have misheard you,”   
“Hullo, sir,” Spud said, practically fuming.   
Practice went well, Marty was an incredibly talented wrestler, very gifted technically. Which irked Spud almost as much as seeing Ethan’s skill did. 

Eventually it was time to pair off for full practice matches. Spud and Marty decided to pair off since the Bucks already had and they didn’t know anyone else. It was probably not the best idea in the end, Spud realized, Marty was easily out wrestling him moving fast and moving with purpose. Marty immediately slammed him down to the mat and spun around across his back, flipping around and pinning him quick. Spud kicked out fast but Marty had the point anyways. The match was restarted and Spud got Marty’s hand, pulling him over for a takedown, but Marty used his legs to push his way out of the hold and immediately took Spud down again. The bigger teenager just began just tying Spud in knots.   
“Get off me fuckin’ nose!” Spud declared, as Marty was just holding him by the legs and nose. Spud flipped over and got up. Marty was laughing,  
“It’s just a spar,” the kid joked, Spud wound up and kicked Marty in the chest then stormed off.   
“Hey! Get back on the mat!” The coach yelled at Spud, the whole team was looking now, some laughing others just watching confused.   
“You saw what he’s doing!” Spud complained pointing at Marty venomously.   
“Get back on the mat!” The coach repeated, pushing Spud towards the mat.   
“Don’t touch me, old man!” Spud yelled,   
“Get back on the mat, I’ll show you old man!” The coach said, practically throwing him back to the mat. Spud cussed and fixed his bucher straps on his shoulders. And a match was started, coach threw Spud around, planting him down on the mat, all in all, beating the shit outta him. But Spud kept getting up, squirming free, he got no offense in, but his defense was good.   
By the time it was over, Spud was sat on the ground, rubbing his head.   
“Not bad,” The coach said walking away.   
“Sorry mate,” Marty said walking over. Spud stood up and brushed off,   
“Whatever,” He said and stalked off.   
Practice was pretty much over after that. Marty and Spud met up with the girls and they four walked back to the house. Ethan’s car sped past them in the parking lot, it was a nice looking car, but Spud didn’t know shit about cars so it honestly might’ve been nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner all four of them picked at their food, no one wanting to talk much. Marty spoke up first.   
“The Bucks are really cool,” He said, “they gave me some advice about shit,”   
“Like what?” Holly asked.   
“Well, first off not to bother Ethan Carter,” Marty mumbled.   
Spud pushed his chair out and stormed off to his room. He slammed his door and slid under his raised bed where he kept the booze and fags he snuck into the states in his checked luggage. He knew it had to last awhile but he was feeling so shitty already. He popped the top off one of the bottles and just started drinking, relieved when he felt the familiar burn against his throat. 

The next morning he woke up to knocking on his door, a empty bottle on his chest. He stood up and opened the door.   
“Mate! The bus is nearly here!” Marty said, “Look at the state of you!”   
“Were you drinking?” Holly gasped from behind Marty.   
“Let me be,” He groaned, a dull throb of a headache already started, he turned around, changed his shirt and grabbed his bag.   
“Oh for fucks sake, tell me you’re not going like that!” Marty said.  
“Right, none of you are my dad, so shut up,” He said straightening out the Ramones tee he had on and pushing past them. “Come on, the bus is nearly here,” He teased. They didn’t find it funny. 

The rest of the week went much like the first day. Spud got beat up and pushed around by Ethan and his friends. The girls stuck together and were mostly left alone, save for a few bitches giving them trouble. While Marty, charismatic as he was, made quick friends with the other scholarship kids, he quickly stopped sitting with Spud and the Blossoms at lunch, and started sitting with his new friends. Spud made a point to forget their names, despite the fact they were all Marty talked about at dinner. 

“I’m having the lads over this weekend,” Marty declared one dinner.   
“Are we even allowed anyone over?” Holly asked.   
“Stop being such a goody two shoes!” Spud yelled slamming his fork down.   
“Don’t yell at her!” Hannah said as Holly started to cry out of sheer emotional exhaustion over it all. Spud threw the ice pack he held over his eye to the table, pushed the chair out and stormed upstairs.   
“Oh you’re such a child!” Holly yelled tearfully.   
“He’s having a tough time, let him be,” Marty sighed.  
“We all are!” Holly cried.   
“Except for you,” Hannah said angrily and stormed off as well, her sister in tow.   
“I guess I’ll go to their house then…” Marty mumbled playing with his peas. 

Spud was smoking now, out on the roof, watching the pool from his perch. Ethan had his friends over again, but they weren’t actually with him, they were all enjoying the pool while he sat all alone. Spud watched the sun glinting off his toned muscles, as he sat back sunbathing. He looked ridiculously lonely despite the fake smile on his face. Spud already recognised he had a few smiles, a mean smirk, the one Spud saw most often, a fake grin, the one he showed his friends, and a real smile, that one he only wore when being praised at wrestling practice. Spud looked away. He realized he was staring. This sort of thing happened to him a lot, he became effectively obsessed by his tormentors. He refused to let that happen again, though it was so fucking easy when the bane of his existence was hot as fuck and sunbathed within eyesight nearly every day. Spud cursed his dumbass queer mind and climbed back in the window. 

That weekend Marty did end up having the Bucks over. They were loud as all hell so Spud decided to head out for a walk. Since it was the weekend and he wasn’t likely to meet anyone, he spiked up his hair and wore a zebra print tie as a bandana, sunglasses, a bandana around each wrist, a salmon pink muscle vest, he and his friends in England had always dressed loud like that, he loved it. He meandered around town, noting in his head where different stores were. He was following his feet, going where they wandered, lost in his thoughts. Unfortunately he ended up crossing the terf at the school. And just his luck, Ethan and his friends were playing football. Someone kicked the ball Spud’s way, his first instinct lead him to trap the ball with his feet and juggle it a bit.   
“Look what we’ve got here!” Ethan said.  
“Guys, guys, gay or european?” Someone said  
“Yes.” Ethan said. They all laughed, he was now surrounded.   
“Very funny, sir,” Spud said nervously.   
“Grab him,” Ethan said, instantly two guys had his arms.   
“Let me go!” he yelled, kicking and squirming.   
“We’ve got a feisty one here,” One of them laughed.   
“That’s for sure,” Ethan laughed. “Hey, Tyrus, go get the electric razor from my car,” He said tossing the large teenager his keys.   
“No!” Spud yelled, “Sir, please, no!” Spud was literally pleading now, he collapsed to his knees, the two holding him let go. “Please, don’t cut my hair,” He said, “Sir, it’s all I have,” Tyrus walked up with the electric razor.  
“Not anymore,” He smirked and turned the razor on. Spud turned to run, but was grabbed and planted face first into the plastic terf, getting some rubber bits in his mouth. Ethan scraped the razor across his skull, cutting into it in places. He grabbed handfuls of his hair and threw it at him, standing up, leaving the smaller kid’s head a total mess. The lot of them then started just kicking the shit outta him. Suddenly they let up and all Ethan’s friends ran away. Spud looked up, bleary eyed, blood dripping down his face to watch them run off.   
“Where the fuck are you guys going!?” Ethan yelled after them.   
“Home I’d guess,” a voice said. The two teenagers turned around to see their coach walking over from the school. “Both of you, my office, now,”   
“I’m a Carter–” Ethan started, bristling.   
“And I’m your coach, help him up, let’s go,” The man interrupted. Ethan cursed under his breath and offered Spud a hand. He slapped it away and stumbled to his feet on his own. 

“Detention!? what about practice?” Ethan yelled.  
“But, I’m on scholarship,” Spud added nervously.  
“Well you’re both lucky it’s off season,” The coach said. 

When they left the office, Ethan looked like he was going to punch Spud again, and the smaller teenager flinched away slightly. There was a weird look in Ethan’s eye as he just shoved Spud slightly.   
“You’re gonna pay for this,” he said. But there wasn’t the same emotion behind his voice, he seemed tired.   
“It’s your own fault… sir,” Spud said quietly.   
“Hold this,” Ethan said tossing his bag with the soccer ball and the rest of his shit at Spud. He caught it and carried it awkwardly. The blood on his face now dry and itchy. He wrinkled his nose trying to rid the itchiness. Ethan looked over, a brief flash of some emotion crossed his face, then he simply pushed Spud to the floor.   
“Don’t drop my stuff Spud!” He growled and stormed off to his car. Spud stood up and awkwardly followed him to the parking lot.   
“Well what are you waiting for, get in the car,” Ethan said sitting in the driver’s seat. Spud was speechless, which was odd for him, but he sat down next to his tormentor, turning to put the bag in the back. His arm brushed against Ethan’s arm, and jesus those muscles were real. Spud reddened slightly and sat straight.  
“Sorry sir,” He said looking down. Ethan sighed and looked out the windshield as it started to drizzle.   
“I hate you so much,” Ethan said quietly.  
“The feeling is mutual, sir,” Spud lied, he realized this calmer version of Ethan was… well, very endearing.   
“You look like shit, you should thank me for getting rid of that mangey mess that was on your head,” Ethan said turning on the car.   
“T-thank you sir,” Spud said nervously, he realized suddenly he was in danger just sitting there. Ethan put the car in reverse, removed the parking brake and backed out of the space. 

Ethan didn’t stop at the guest house, he drove right past and put his car in the garage and got out. Spud got out too and handed him his bag.   
“Sir,” He nodded and quickly jogged over to the guest house. He could feel Ethan’s eyes on him as he opened the front door. 

Spud snuck into the landing, listening hard to hear if the others were around.   
“Then we went swimming and the Bucks jumped from off the fence into the pool,” Spud heard Marty say. Maybe they were too preoccupied. He down the hall, through the sitting room and past the kitchen on his way upstairs.   
“Oh my God! Spud are you ok?” Hannah gasped, noticing him. He cussed to himself.   
“Whoa, Spud you look like shit!” Marty said,  
“Marty,” Holly said sternly, “Spud, what happened?”   
“Ethan shaved my head,” Spud admit quietly. Hannah gasped again, Holly wet a paper towel and started trying to clean him up, Spud pushed her away.   
“I’m fine, let me alone,” He grumbled and walked upstairs where he got drunk again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Spud slept through waking up only for meals, intentionally at different times than the others. On Monday he decided to wear the trucker style cap he’d got as a joke “American” parting gift from one of the members of his old band, man they’d die if they saw him now.   
Marty was humming another song at breakfast and for once Spud didn’t tell him to shut up, probably because he was too busy feeling sorry for himself. 

Class went fine, but after classes was detention, and man was Spud not looking forward to that.   
Ethan was already there when Spud walked in. He was sitting at the only table in the library. Spud considered just sitting on the floor but he didn’t want to get in more trouble. The librarian was long gone, they were the only two there since the detention teacher wasn’t there yet. Ethan was texting. Spud sat down next to him nervously. Ethan didn’t acknowledge him at all. The teacher finally walked in, confiscated their phones and bags and left again, telling them to behave. Apparently he had work to get to. 

“Look maybe it was stupid,” Ethan finally said after a long period of silence.   
“You’re bloody right it was!” Spud laughed, surprised at the response.   
“Shut up,” Ethan said. Spud looked down.   
“Sorry for getting you in trouble,” Spud said.   
“I’m the one who should apologize,” Ethan muttered, “But I won’t,”   
“Of course not, sir,” Spud took his hat off, his hair was still a mess, all different lengths since he’d never done anything about it.   
“That looks like shit,” Ethan said looking over at his golden hair falling in his face in places.   
“Gee thanks,” Spud grumbled, “Looked great before.”   
“There’s gotta be scissors in here somewhere, let me fix that up,” Ethan suggested.   
“No thank you sir, forgive me for not trusting you,” Spud said looking like a kicked dog. Ethan looked down. He was very different when his friends weren’t around, Spud noticed. 

They sat in silence for the rest of detention. Spud was glad to find it went much better than he’d expected. They got out the same time as wrestling practice, so Spud headed over to walk home with Marty and the girls, but Ethan’s friends found him first. They were back from football practice themselves and apparently still riled up.   
“Oh look it’s little potato,” one said, flicking his hat to the floor. Spud bent down to pick it up and was kicked down. Ethan walked over to the group.   
“There you are Spudsy,” he said, throwing his backpack at him. “Bring that to my car.”   
The others all laughed but left him alone for what it was worth. Spud caught Marty’s eye as he walked out of the locker room with the Bucks and he shook his head slightly, telling him not to wait up. The three snuck by to go to the girl’s locker room to catch up with the Blossoms.   
“yes sir,” Spud said standing up. He followed Ethan and his friends as they joked around walking to the car park. 

“Get in the car Spud, I can’t wait all day,” Ethan sighed getting in the car. Spud climbed in and gently put the bag in the back. Spud sat quietly.   
“Why are you doing this, sir?” He asked. Ethan didn’t look over, just sped out of the parking lot, waving at a friend.   
“I need someone to carry my bag, it’s heavy.” Ethan shrugged  
“Sir, if I may, you’re far more muscular than me.” Spud countered  
“Been checking me out, tiger?” Ethan joked. Spud looked at his feet.   
“No, sir,” Spud lied, confused by the pet name. His shoulders dropped, “Just, I’m confused, I thought you hated me.”   
“I do, you’re an absolute pain in the ass,”   
“Then… why drive me home?”   
“Spud?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“Shut up.”   
“Yes sir.”   
When they got to the house, Spud tried to hand the bag off again, but Ethan refused.   
“It’s your job to carry my bag,” Ethan said. Spud nodded and followed him inside the large house. “Take your shoes off,” Ethan warned. Spud took off his shoes and awkwardly followed Ethan to his room. It was huge and beautiful, the room. He had a portrait of himself and what must’ve been his parents over the four posted king sized bed. Spud was awestruck.   
“This is a nice room, sir,” Spud said mouth wide looking around the room.   
“Of course it is, now get outta here before I decide I wanna beat you up again,” Ethan said sounding very annoyed. Spud nodded and headed out. 

He got home before the others so he made dinner. He was in a good mood. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Ethan was trying to help him. Marty threw the door open when he got home.   
“What the hell was that?” He asked walking into the kitchen, “Mr. getting a ride from a Carter?” Marty laughed,   
“Hullo Marty, good day at school?” Spud smiled.  
“And now you’re all domestic?” Marty exclaimed.   
“Someone’s in a good mood,” Holly said. Hannah laughed.   
“Ethan gave me a ride home,” He shrugged.   
“Oh my God!” Hannah said,  
“What?” The boys said,  
“You like him!” Hannah squealed along with Holly.  
“What? No!” Spud said blushing.   
“Oh my god you totally do,” Marty said.   
“Shut up, all of you, and sit down, I made spaghetti.” Spud said. The girls were squealing as they sat down, Marty was grinning.   
“I didn’t know you liked guys,” He said.   
“I didn’t know you were a twat,” Spud replied, serving the food.   
“You do know he’s been making your life hell right?” Marty said.   
“No, you know what, I’d forgotten, thanks for the reminder though,” Spud grumbled.   
“Seriously, just, be careful, we’re all worried about you,” Marty said.   
“I know what I’m doing,” Spud said sitting down. 

That night in the shower, Spud shaved all his hair to the same length, accidently opening a few of the cuts back open. He didn’t really care though. He went for a smoke on the roof next, watching Ethan’s closed window. He realized the girls were right, he was smitten. He threw the butt on the roof with the others that already littered the place. He went to bed early.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan Carter III wasn’t a monster, he felt emotions, everything he did was due to that. He probably felt too much emotion. He felt the wrong emotions alot, like when he first saw Spud and all he could think about for days was his spikey golden hair – until he cut it off that is. He hated that kid, he didn’t know what it was about him, but he just got so aggressive near him. It was like the very sight of him turned him into… a monster, the monster he’d been trying to hide from for years. It was too much like his dad, the rage, it scared him. He was afraid, no girl in her right mind would date someone so violent. He supposed that’s what the money was good for. 

The next day Ethan caught Spud walking to the bus stop.   
“Hey, Spud.” He threw his bag at the smaller teenager.   
“Right, sir,” He said. Ethan smiled slightly, trying very hard not to push him down. He was in all black again, some random rock band on his shirt in pink. Ethan got in the Corvette and waited for Spud.   
“Sorry sir, it’s just very heavy,” Spud said getting in the car. 

Ethan’s day went as usual, though his back didn’t ache at all, which was nice. Spud followed him around all day with his bag, which was also nice. Ethan even made him join them for lunch, not that he said anything. Once it came time for detention, they walked in together. 

Spud actually thought Ethan was a pretty nice guy, it really seemed to be his friends who turned him into being a dick. Spud sat next to him again at detention. The teacher took attendance and headed out.   
“Why’d you do it?” Spud asked, they both knew what he meant.   
“I dunno, I guess I was jealous of you,” Ethan said fidgeting with his shirt.  
“You? Jealous? Of me?” Spud laughed, “Why?”   
“You look like you have it all figured out, you just do your thing, looking all cool and not giving a shit what anyone thinks,”   
“I care a lot about what people think,” He said, telling the truth, “I just don’t let it show.”  
“Really?” Ethan asked, he paused. “I’m sorry,” he said. Spud nodded.   
“Thank you, sir,” He said, “that means a lot, but I don’t think I can forgive you yet.” Ethan nodded,  
“Understandable, I wasn’t very careful,” He said with a weak laugh. Spud smiled slightly.   
“You tend not to have much regard,” he said. Ethan smiled slightly.   
“No, I guess not,” He said. He grabbed Spud’s hat. “I see you got a haircut,”  
“I think it’s all the same length now,” Spud said scratching at the scabs on his head.   
“Ehh, could be better in places,” Ethan teased.   
“Sir!” Spud whined, Ethan smirked, but it wasn’t mean, it was joking.   
Ethan put his hat back down and let his hand fall across his face for a second. Spud sat still as could be, mouth parting for a second until the bigger teenager pulled his hand away.   
“Sorry sir,” Spud said looking down, trying to hide the blush climbing up his neck.   
“Don’t apologize,” Ethan said, sighing a bit sadly to himself. “You like swimming?” He asked. Spud looked up at him, expecting anything but the hopeful look on Ethan’s face.   
“Of course, sir,” Spud said.  
“You should come over this weekend,”   
“Why, sir?”   
“I can’t reach my back with the sunscreen,” 

The next day in history class Spud found himself coming to Ethan’s defense when he overheard two girls talking about how he was “hot, but a total jerk.”   
“He’s not a jerk,” Spud said, nearly a mumble. The girls looked over at him, both laughing.  
“Aren’t you his little bag boy?” one asked  
“Are you sure you’re old enough to go here, you’re quite small,” the other said.   
“He really is a good guy when you get to know him,” Spud said, ignoring them. He wasn’t quite sure why he was talking him up to two girls. He sighed and went back to his work. 

Later at gym he came out of the locker room to find those very two girls talking to Ethan. He cussed and sat alone on the bleachers. Ethan thanked the girls and sat next to Spud silently.   
“I see you’re quite the little wingman,” He said  
“Please don’t call me little, sir,” Spud said not looking over.   
“Why’d you do it?” Ethan asked, “I thought you hated me.”   
“I do sir, I thought maybe if you had a girlfriend you’d stop obsessing over me,” He lied. Ethan resisted punching the smaller teen, which became easy when he flinched. Instead he laughed. Spud looked over and smiled slightly, happy to have made him laugh instead.   
“You’re a piece of work,” Ethan laughed. Spud looked down, noticing he was staring at Ethan’s face. After a while of silence, Ethan looked at Spud. He had a light smile on his face.  
“What?” Spud asked, smiling slightly himself.  
“You need friends, whatever happened to that Marty guy?” Spud frowned.  
“We don’t get along great, besides, I like hanging out with you,” He said, cursing himself when Ethan didn’t reply right away.   
“I should introduce you to some of my friends,” Ethan finally said.  
“Sir, I don’t think they like me very much,” Spud laughed nervously.   
“Not those ones, some… nicer guys,” Ethan said, “guys I know from wrestling actually, I can see if we can find them after this if you want.”   
“Ok, it could be nice knowing a few more people,” Spud shrugged.   
“Great!” Ethan said. 

When detention was over, Ethan lead Spud to the locker room.   
“They take a long time getting ready, they’ll be in here,” Ethan said opening the door for Spud, since he was carrying his bag as well as his own.   
“Thank you, sir,” Spud said walking into the locker room.   
It was loud in there, as expected, rowdy boys just out of sports tend to be loud. Ethan lead the way to the mirrors where two teenagers were gathered fixing up their hair while a third sat flexing in the mirror.   
“Hi guys,” Ethan said walking over.   
“Hey big E!” One of them said making hand gestures like he was DJing.   
“Spud, this is Zema–” Ethan started,   
“DJZ in the hizza house!” Zema said, then made airhorn noises.   
“Robbie and Jesse,” Ethan continued.   
“Robbie E and Jessie G tho!” Zema said making more airhorn noises.   
“Guys this is Spud,” Ethan said.   
“Nice name,” Robbie E laughed.   
“Thanks,” Spud said looking down, “It’s actually Rockstar Spud…” He said.   
“I didn’t know that,” Ethan said, Spud shrugged.   
“You never asked, sir.”   
“Oh he’s got you calling him sir?” Robbie E said, “don’t listen to him Spud, he’s a big ol’ pushover really,” Jessie kept flexing. Spud glanced at Ethan who looked pissed.   
“Sir?” He said.  
“Hold me back Spud!” Ethan said. Spud put the bags down and held Ethan back as Zema held Robbie E back, the two of them eventually broke free and bonked heads. Everyone but Spud, who was freaking out, started laughing.   
“Sir, I don’t understand,” Spud said.   
“We’re just joking around, Spud,” Ethan said patting him on the chest, accidentally knocking him down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t,” Ethan said trailing off. Spud stood up awkwardly and brushed off.   
“It’s ok, sir, I know my place.” Spud said looking at his scuffed shoes.   
“No, Spud, you’re my friend, these guys are cool, it’s the other ones…” Ethan said.   
“Your friend?” Spud said, blue eyes meeting brown.   
“I think of you as a friend,” Ethan shrugged looking away.   
“You two are adorable,” Zema said,   
“Shut up and pull up your pants,” Ethan said angrily. “C’mon Spud, I’m hungry,”   
They stopped at Burger King on the way home, and had a nice little conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the Zema, Robbie, and Jessie walked up to them as they walked in.   
“How’s about hanging with us today?” Robbie E asked Ethan, throwing and arm around Spud. Ethan shrugged.   
“Alright, sure,” He said with a smile. Spud noticed he looked more happy when around these three.   
“How you liking the school, Spudster?” Robbie E asked, looking down to the kid under his arm.  
“It’s nice,” Spud shrugged, “Ethan’s really helped me out,” He said, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.   
“Damn right I have,” Ethan said. Zema made a air horn noise again.   
“Are you really a DJ?” Spud asked Zema.   
“Hell yeah!” Zema said pulling one of his headphone speakers up to his ear and miming DJing with the other hand, “I’m the best DJ this side of the Mississippi.”   
“You don’t even know where that is,” Robbie E teased,   
“So? It don’t matter which side we’re on, I’m the best,” Zema said. Ethan laughed. “Shut up, you!”   
Spud dropped Ethan’s bag off with him at his class then ran across the building to his class, accidentally running into Marty and the Bucks. Spud fell down dropping all his papers. Marty helped him pick them up while the Bucks argued over something or another.  
“How’s Ethan?” Marty teased quietly. Spud growled quietly,   
“Shut up, Marty,” Spud said. Marty chuckled and stood up.   
“See ya later,” He said. Spud sent him a two-fingered salute and hurried to class. 

At lunch Ethan and Spud sat with Robbie E, Jessie G, and DJZ. Spud understood then why Ethan enjoyed the three, they were very funny, but Ethan’s usual friends were sitting watching them, whispering to each other angrily. Spud decided to ignore them, though it was clear they were planning something. 

Detention seemed to drag on since it was nearly the weekend. But once it was over the two practically ran to the car. Getting there, Spud doubled over wheezing, from carrying two bags.   
“What’s in here?” Spud asked, unzipping it to check.  
“No, Spud–” Ethan said, but it was too late.   
“Are these fucking rocks?” He asked. Ethan smiled cheekily.   
“Maybe…” He said. Spud zipped it back up and got in the car.   
“You’re a twat, sir,” Spud said.   
“That had better have been a complement,” Ethan said, Spud rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday Ethan knocked on the door to the guest house early in the morning. Marty answered it, he was up early doing cardio.   
“Whoa, uh, hey there, Ethan was it?” Marty said awkwardly.  
“Is Spud in?” Ethan asked, pretty much ignoring him and walking right past into the house. Marty closed the door.   
“Uh yeah he’s in his room probably, want me to get him?” Marty asked.   
“I can get him, which room is it?”   
“Last on on the left,” Marty said. Ethan nodded and walked upstairs. 

The door was closed so he knocked. An annoyed voice called out.   
“The fuck do you want?” Ethan chuckled and responded calmly.   
“You promised me a swim today, tiger,” He said. There was a bit of a crash.   
“Oi, sir, sorry, sir!” Spud said running to the door and opening it halfway, hiding behind it. “I didn’t expect you this early, sir.”   
“I see that,” Ethan chuckled, pushing the door open all the way. Spud quickly grabbed a shirt from the ground and covered up his underwear. Ethan opened the curtains.   
“Spud,” Ethan said sounding disappointed, “You smoke?” He asked noticing the butts on the roof. Spud shrugged.   
“A little,” He said.   
“You should clean that up before Aunt D checks your room,” Ethan warned. Spud nodded. “I’m going to be downstairs, get ready, do you have a bathing suit?”   
“No sir,” Spud said, looking very red in the face.   
“Wanna borrow one?” Ethan asked, Spud shook his head.   
“I’ll just wear shorts, I don’t think yours would fit, sir,” Spud said. Ethan shrugged,   
“you’re probably right,” Ethan said walking downstairs. 

When Spud came downstairs he got to work making himself some cereal. Ethan was entertained, talking to Marty about what he’d missed at wrestling practice. Spud sat down next to Ethan and ate his breakfast.   
“And the Bucks are hilarious!” Marty said, “One time when the coach was talking they just started super kicking everyone!” He said.   
“That’s great,” Ethan laughed, “Ready, tiger?” he asked, looking at Spud. Marty shot him a look while Ethan wasn’t looking. Spud kicked Marty under the table and nodded,   
“Yes sir,” He said and the two of them stood up.   
“Oh. one last thing, if you hurt him in any way again,” Marty said to Ethan, “I will not hesitate to break all of your fingers.” Ethan looked at his intense expression and nodded.   
“Alright,” He laughed awkwardly,   
“Have fun, kids!” Marty said and headed back downstairs to continue his work out.   
“We don’t even get along well,” Spud said.   
“He is pretty intense,” Ethan said opening the door for Spud, who nodded. 

When they got to the pool, Spud helped Ethan with his sunscreen. Ethan was a muscular guy and had a quite large back, so it took a bit to finish. Spud tried just doing his shoulders at first, but it didn’t go well.   
“Don’t be lazy, tiger,” Ethan said, “That’s hardly half,” He said laying on his stomach. Spud swallowed nervously and bit his lip.   
“Are you sure, sir?” He asked nervously, Ethan nodded so Spud continued to his lower back. He tried not to notice the way his muscles felt or the way the larger teenager shivered as his cold hands massaged lower, and lower.  
“There you go, sir,” Spud said awkwardly. Ethan sat up.   
“Thanks,” He said, sitting up. Spud started to walk away, but Ethan grabbed his wrist. “What about you?” He laughed.   
“I’m not very big, sir, I can reach well enough,” Spud said.   
“I hope so, don’t want your pale English skin burnt,” He said. Spud smiled slightly.   
“I’m fine, sir,” he said rubbing some sunscreen in. Ethan jumped in the pool.   
“You never go swimming, Sir,” Spud said as Ethan took his sandals off and stretched.   
“What makes you think that? You been watchin’ me, tiger?” Ethan teased.   
“I- No. I just noticed” he stuttered, flustered, “I just sit on the roof sometimes,” He said, “There’s not much else to look at…” He blushed heavily when he noticed he was looking at Ethan’s abs.   
“You’re a mess today,” Ethan laughed.   
“Sir, you have no idea,” Spud said looking at his own bare feet.  
“Get in!” Ethan said. Spud sighed and slowly lowered himself into the pool.   
They swam for a bit, playing in the cool water on one of the last warm days of the year. It was all going well until they heard a car door slam and Ethan’s friends walked over.   
“What are you doing here, Potato?” One of Ethan’s other friends said. The two got out of the pool, but Ethan didn’t defend him, just went and dried off.   
“He’s my friend,” Spud said. They all laughed and looked at Ethan who’s emotionless face grew a mean smirk.   
“Friend? I’m not friends with losers!” Ethan laughed. Someone pushed Spud in the pool, he came back up sputtering and gasping, the others had jumped in too and suddenly he found himself pushed under water. He was thrashing and clawing at them, trying to break free from them all, but they were too strong, he tried pushing off the pool floor with his feet, but they held him down. He felt his lungs burning, screaming for air. He tried punching them, but it was no use, he was losing energy. Suddenly a strong arm pulled him back up, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and clung to the solid body now holding him. He didn’t need to know who it was, he didn’t care, he just needed to be out of the water. He heard Ethan’s voice, yelling at his friends, calling them all sorts of things, but it didn’t register. Soon he was lifted out of the water onto the cement on the side of the pool. He finally dared open his eyes. Ethan was still in the pool, pushing his friends away, yelling something, telling them to leave. Spud sat up carefully and took some deep breaths, trying to calm the panic in his chest. He backed away from the pool trying to ignore the water as the breaths he took became shorter and more panicked, he couldn’t see anyone anymore, just the water. He was hyperventilating. 

Ethan climbed out of the pool and walked over to check on Spud, he was passed out in the bushes near the edge of the pool.   
“Spud!” Ethan said, “Spud, oh please be alright! Spud!”   
“He’s fine, it wasn’t that long,” One of the guys said,   
“Get the fuck out of here!” Ethan yelled over his shoulder, then turned back to Spud who was now blinking up at him.   
“Sir?” He muttered,   
“Oh thank God you’re ok,” Ethan said embracing him,  
“Sorry for scaring you, sir,” He said with a cough. He had to admit, even sopping wet, Ethan’s hug was a thing from a dream.   
“No shut up, don’t apologize,” Ethan said letting go and helping him up. The others had since left, it was just the two of them.   
“Forgive me, I can’t get back in the pool,” Spud said, he was shivering or shaking, Ethan didn’t know which. He grabbed his towel and wrapped the small teenager up. Spud leaned into Ethan’s stable presence.   
“I’m not sure I want to anyway,” Ethan said helping him dry off, “Let’s go inside,” He said helping him inside and upstairs to his room.   
“I should change, sir,” Spud said   
“You don’t have to call me sir anymore,” Ethan said, “I’m really sorry what I’ve been doing to you,” he said and took out his smallest pair of sweatpants, “Here.”   
Spud nodded and took it to the bathroom. He changed and tied the pants on, unfortunately they were still huge, falling just below his hips. He walked back into Ethan’s bedroom, he had changed as well into sweats himself.   
“Hey,” Ethan smiled softly, looking him over. Spud crossed his arms over his chest weakly, still shivering a bit,   
“Do you have a long sleeved shirt I can borrow?” He asked quietly. Ethan nodded and went to his closet, tossing one to Spud.   
“Thank you, Ethan,” He said. Ethan smiled brightly.   
“Of course,” He said, “Are you feeling any better?” He asked. Spud shrugged.  
“Better yes, great no,” He said looking down, “I thought I was going to die,” He said, fighting back the tears coming to his eyes. Ethan shook his head, crossing the room to hug him in seconds. Spud gripped him.   
“I would never let anyone do that to you,” He said, “I won’t let anyone hurt you again, you’re my best friend,” He admit.   
“That’s not what you said!” Spud cried, punching Ethan’s chest weakly.   
“I know and I’m sorry for that,” Ethan said. Spud was trying really hard not to let his emotions get the better of him, but all the events of the last hour were making that really hard. He pushed Ethan away and sat on the windowsill, putting his head in his hands.   
“I can’t do this anymore Ethan, I don’t understand, do you hate me or not?!” He asked  
“I don’t hate you Spud, I… I don’t hate you,” Ethan said, looking like he wanted to say more, “I thought if I pretended to you’d be safer, I thought… I’m an idiot really.” Spud laughed,   
“That’s for sure!” He said standing up, “they fucking want me dead!”   
“No they’re just…”   
“Just what?” Spud cried.   
“They’re trying to protect me,” Ethan said.   
“From what? Me? I’m 5 foot nothing, I can’t hurt you!” Spud would’ve laughed if tears weren’t threatening so much.   
“They think you… have a crush on me,” Ethan told Spud finally. Spud froze, like a deer in the headlights. His eyes went wide, he backed up a step, falling onto the windowsill bench cushions. “I told them it was dumb,” He said, Spud let out a squeak like a scoff but it was too strained.   
“You don’t, right?” He asked Spud.   
“What? No!” Spud said, but it was too forced. Ethan closed his eyes, running a hand through his wet hair.   
“Spud… why…” He said, Spud looked down sadly. He bit his lip.   
“Please… don’t hurt me,” He said. Ethan shook his head and took a step closer, Spud flinched and Ethan froze.   
“I won’t, Spud, I like you too,” He said, “I have the whole time, I thought if I… I thought I could make the thoughts go away,” Spud looked up. He was telling the truth. “But if Aunt D finds out…” He shook his head, “if anyone finds out…”  
“I’m back to England,”   
“And I’m off to military school,”   
They both looked down.   
“Maybe we both just, I dunno, think we feel the wrong thing,” Ethan suggested, “I mean I don’t like guys, maybe this is just… what it feels like to have a best friend,” Spud laughed sadly and shook his head.   
“I had a boyfriend once,” he said, “this is what that feels like,”   
“I just want to kiss you,” Ethan said.   
“Me too,” Spud mumbled, “can you? Just once?”   
Ethan didn’t answer, he just crossed the room and cupped Spud’s face. Blue eyes met brown and got lost. A tear rolled down Spud’s cheek. Ethan wiped it away with his thumb and leaned forwards. Their lips stopped millimetres away, they sat there a minute, breathing each other’s air. Spud leaned up meeting their lips together softly. It was a short soft kiss, but it felt like a lifetime. When they pulled apart, their limbs were tangled together. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ethan cussed quietly and untangled, rushing to the door, Spud wiped his red face with his hands, hoping to get the dopey expression off of it.   
“Ethan, have you seen my–” His aunt asked walking in, “What is he doing here?”   
“He’s my friend,” Ethan shrugged.   
“I thought I told you to stay away from my nephew, you little gold digger!”   
“Aunt D!” Ethan yelled, “He’s just a friend, Jeez, relax!”  
“It doesn’t matter if he’s a friend, he’s just after your money,”   
“No he isn’t, and what would it matter, it’s not like I’m giving him money or anything!” He said, “If you can’t support me on who I decide to be friends with maybe I should talk to my dad–”  
“No, it’s fine, Ethan, I’m more frustrated that this little punk piece of…” she took a deep breath, “that this young man can’t follow directions,” Spud looked down.   
“I apologize madam,” He said quietly. She huffed and stormed out apparently forgetting the reason she’d come in.   
“That was close,” Ethan laughed closing the door.   
“It was worth it,” Spud shrugged, Ethan smiled.   
“It was,” he nodded sitting down next to him. Spud leaned over onto Ethan’s chest.   
“Maybe I should’ve almost died earlier,” He said, Ethan ran his fingers through Spud’s short hair.   
“Maybe I should’ve opened my eyes earlier,” he countered. Spud hugged him.   
“So what’s the plan?” he asked as Ethan held him. “Is this the last day of this?”   
“Do you want it to be?” Ethan asked  
“No,” Spud said,   
“Me neither,” He said, “but we’ll have to hide for awhile… I mean I like being rich,”   
Spud smiled slightly,   
“I figured as much,” He nuzzled closer to Ethan’s warmth, “I’m ok with hiding,” He was ok with anything, he was still beyond surprised this went the way it did. Ethan looked out the window to the pool where his Aunt was chasing Marty and the Bucks away again.   
“Wanna go for a car ride?” Ethan asked. Spud shrugged.   
“Ok,” He said.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got in the car Spud changed the channel to an old rock station that he’d found on his own radio. Bon Jovi started singing “Livin’ on a Prayer.”   
“Fuck yeah!” Spud said throwing up devil horns. Ethan smiled and hit the gas, peeling out of the driveway. Spud bounced along to the intro rolling down the window. Ethan smiled at him fondly and rolled his window down. Spud sang along with Bon Jovi as the song started,   
“We've got to hold on to what we've got, It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not, We've got each other and that's a lot for love, We'll give it a shot!” Spud started yelling as they sped down a back road.   
“Woah, we're halfway there, Woah, livin' on a prayer, Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, Woah, livin' on a prayer” They both sang at the top of their lungs, the song full blast, the windows rolled, speeding down the country road like only teenagers could. As the song faded out, and “Stairway to Heaven” started, Ethan slowed down and pulled into a super sketchy backroad.   
“What’s this, murder road?” Spud asked. Ethan laughed.   
“This is a ATV look out onto the quarry,” He said, “Nobody really comes out here we should be left alone,”   
“Oh yeah?” Spud teased, “Well, what exactly is your plan then?” Ethan shrugged, grinning, he rolled up the windows, pushed his chair back, and turned off the car. Then he patted his lap.   
“Uh, no.” Spud laughed nervously, “I’m too heavy,”   
“Spud, you weigh less than a turkey leg,” He said. Spud crossed his arms and huffed.   
“Twat,”   
“Bitch,”   
“Hey!” Spud shouted, but the anger was short lived, because Ethan started nibbling on his neck. He squealed and slapped Ethan lightly. “Don’t do that!” He said sitting backwards on the leather passenger seat. Ethan grabbed him and shifted him to his lap.   
“That’s better,” Ethan grinned, Spud sat back though and poked Ethan in the chest.   
“Don’t you dare leave any marks,” He said sternly, his face suddenly losing its seriousness as Ethan started tickling him. Giggling, he pushed Ethan away and sat back. Ethan stopped and watched as his blue eyes traced over him. Ethan leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. Spud dragged his fingers through the thick curls on Ethan’s head and pulled him in for another. Ethan’s hands wandered up Spud’s shirt, messaging his back lightly. Spud leaned into Ethan’s chest, nuzzling his head into the crook of Ethan’s neck. He yawned and began to drift off, exhausted from his earlier panic attack. Ethan rubbed his hand across his smooth skin, soothing him into a nap. Ethan wanted every day to be like this, he’d never felt so whole, like nothing else mattered, just the young man in his arms.   
“I’m gonna treat you right,” He promised, whispering into his short fluffy hair. 

When Spud woke up he smiled up at Ethan.   
“Morning tiger,” the bigger kid smiled back. Spud yawned and nuzzled closer with a content grin on his little face.   
“Why do you call me that?” Spud mumbled. Ethan pet his fluffy blond hair down a bit.  
“Because you’re fierce and pretty,” Ethan said, he felt Spud smile against his neck and shivered slightly. They sat in a comfortable silence until Ethan looked out the rear window, a cop car was pulling up.   
“Shit!” He said. Spud sat up and looked out.   
“Oh bollocks,” He said and scrambled into the passenger seat.   
The cop knocked on the window. Ethan turned on the car and rolled it down.   
“Hey there Officer,” He said.   
“Hello Mr. Carter, who’s that with you there?” He asked, expecting some girl. Spud leaned forwards and waved slightly.   
“This is Spud, he’s new ‘round here,” Ethan said. The police officer nodded,   
“What’re you two doing out here?” he asked suspicious like.   
“Just discussing a school project,” Ethan shrugged.  
“Ya mind doing that elsewhere, Mr. Carter, I got a complaint,” The officer said.  
“Big deal, I can go where I want, my family owns this town,” Ethan said, shifting into full on Ethan Carter mode. Spud put a hand on his arm, calming him down instantly.   
“Maybe we should get going though, sir, it is getting a bit late,” Spud said.   
“I suppose you’re right,” Ethan sighed.   
“Thank you Mr. Carter,” The officer nodded and returned to his vehicle.   
Ethan sighed and looked at Spud with a funny look that Spud couldn’t quite read.   
“What?” Spud asked, a bit of a laugh in his voice. Ethan smiled.  
“Nothing,” He said and started the car pulling back onto the road. 

They chatted a bit more on the way back, but parted ways when they got to the Carter Estate. Spud was grinning like an idiot when he walked in the house. Trying to control his emotions, he walked into the kitchen. Hannah and Holly were both sitting there, looking like hell.   
“What’s wrong?” He said sitting across from them.   
“Marty’s a jerk,” Hannah said, sniffling. Holly just nodded.   
“I know that,” He joked lightly. Hannah looked like she was going to cry. “Whoa, I’m sorry, what happened?” He asked, not the time for jokes, he noted.   
“He and the Bucks have been making fun of us all day,” Holly explained.  
“Oh, that’s ok, they’re absolute knobheads anyway,” He said, Hannah did cry this time.   
“It’s hard for her because she likes him,” Holly whispered to Spud, while trying to soothe her twin. Spud shook his head, he knew he wasn’t going to get through to Hannah, hysterical as she was, so he headed towards the laughter he heard upstairs. He threw Marty’s door open.   
“What’s this about you being dicks to Hannah?” He asked as sternly as he could muster. The Bucks shrugged, Marty laughed a bit.   
“We were just joking around a bit,” He said.   
“Joking around, she’s in tears!” Spud said  
“Since when do you care?” Max asked,  
“Yeah!” Jer added, “You’re a jerk, too!”   
“We’re not talking about me!” Spud said, “Marty go apologize to Hannah.”   
“You’re not our mom!” The Bucks said simultaneously. Spud sighed and rolled his eyes. Marty sighed and stood up from the floor where he and the Bucks were playing video games. Spud didn’t feel like babysitting them as Marty apologized, so he headed to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

On Sunday Spud went on the roof for a smoke around noon, when he woke up.   
“How’s my little chimney doing up there?” Ethan called up. Spud nearly fell off the roof he got so surprised.   
“Jesus Ethan!” He said looking down to find the bigger teenager at the foot of the house looking up at him.   
“C’mere, I wanna talk to you!” Ethan said, he looked excited. Spud put out his cigarette, climbed in his window, and practically ran downstairs.   
“What’s your rush?” Marty asked as he ran past, Spud just ignored him and ran outside. Ethan gave him a big hug when he got there, picking him up. Spud squirmed free and lightly punched him.   
“What’s up?” Spud asked once they’d settled down.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming again?” Ethan asked. Spud shook his head, shivering slightly.   
“It’ll be a bit before I can get back in there,”   
“Oh yeah, sorry,”   
“It’s no problem,”   
“It kinda is, I mean I had a whole day planned with mojitos and everything,” Ethan said with a frown. Spud laughed.   
“I think I’ll have to take you up on the mojitos,” He said with a faraway grin. Ethan smiled,   
“Well, how about we play some video games instead?”   
“As long as there’s still alcohol, I’m in,” Spud joked, Ethan rolled his eyes but grinned.   
“Get ready first,” Ethan said, “you’re wearing the same thing as yesterday,” It was true. He still had Ethan’s oversized shirt and sweats on.   
“It’s comfy!” Spud wined flapping his arms around in the long sleeves like penguin flippers. Ethan laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Ethan, your aunt!” Spud said looking around to make sure no one saw.   
“She’s at some superintendent meeting thing, we’ve got the house to ourselves,” He grinned. Spud returned the smile and headed inside, Ethan in tow. 

“Spud what is your deal today?” Marty asked as Spud practically bound inside, then the brit noticed Ethan, “Oh, hey Ethan–” He stopped realizing suddenly why Spud’s clothes was too big. “Are you two–?” he cut himself off and gasped realizing he was right.   
“Are we what?” Ethan said sternly, narrowing his eyes. Spud put a hand on Ethan’s chest.   
“Relax, he’s cool,” Spud said and went to get himself some cereal.   
“Oh my God!” he said, “Girls!” He yelled.   
“What?” The two yelled back, slowly coming out of their room and heading downstairs.   
“Spud has a boy-friend!” He sung. Spud dropped the empty bowl.   
“Marty!” He said. Ethan just laughed. The girls squealed and ran downstairs.   
“Aw, Spud, we’re so proud!” Holly said, Hannah nodded.   
“Will you three quit it?” Spud said. Ethan was smiling though.   
“He’s really quite a romantic,” He teased, “That badass rockstar personality just melts when he kisses me–”   
“Will you all quit it!?” Spud yelped. They all laughed.   
“You better not fuck it up, Carter,” Marty said, suddenly serious, “My threat still stands.”   
Ethan laughed awkwardly, seeing the seriousness in Marty’s eyes though he shut right up.   
“Right, Um, Spud?” He said looking to Spud who was now eating cereal, sat on top of the counter kicking his feet slightly.   
“Shut up, Marty, I can take care of myself,” Spud said. Ethan nodded and sat down.   
“We have to screen you though, after all you did shave his head!” Hannah said to Ethan, who suddenly looked embarrassed.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Ethan said. Spud shrugged,   
“I needed a haircut really,” he said, “You lot be nice, I gotta take a shower,” he said heading upstairs.   
“Can I come?” Ethan asked with a slight smirk. Spud rolled his eyes and sent him the tongs. 

Spud took a quick shower and got dressed, meanwhile downstairs Ethan was getting vetted. The three were serious about making sure Spud was in good hands, although they didn’t get along great.   
“Why did you hurt him?” Holly asked once Spud had left.   
“I…” Ethan said, a bit surprised by the question, though he realized he shouldn’t be. “I didn’t know what I was feeling, and once I realized I liked him,” He paused shaking his head, “I tried to forget it, my family, everyone in town, they’re not going to like it,   
“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Hannah asked, Ethan shook his head no,   
“I’ve had girlfriends, I’ve never felt this way towards another guy,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair.   
“Did you ever cheat on your girlfriends?” Holly asked bringing it back to the vetting.   
“I’ve cheated and then was cheated on by another girl,” He said, “I know what it’s like, I’ll never do it again,” He swore.   
“You’d better not,” Marty said,   
“You said nobody around here will like it?” Hannah asked. Ethan nodded,   
“My aunt would kick him outta the program, if the town didn’t get to us first, they’re not very progressive,” He said  
“If you dare use this against him, I will personally make your life hell until you die,” Marty said. Ethan shook his head,   
“I’d never do that, I… I love him,” He muttered  
“You have to understand why we don’t trust you,” Holly said, Ethan nodded solemnly.   
“I hate myself for doing those things to him,” Ethan admitted. 

Spud sat at the top of the stairs listening after his shower. He just liked the sound of Ethan’s voice, especially as he was promising to treat him well. Spud decided to go save him after a bit though.   
“Alright, party’s over, hope you had your fun,” he said walking downstairs. Ethan smiled his way, looking a little relieved to see him. Not in small part due to the tight skinny jeans he was wearing that were hugging his ass in a way that left Ethan hardly able to wait for when they were alone.   
“You look good, tiger,” Ethan said, standing up. He had a oversized black tee shirt that was cut short on the bottom so he could just get a peak of pale skin every once and awhile, it had his own band logo in neon colors.   
“Thanks,” Spud smiled, “This was my band back in Birms,” He said holding out the front of his shirt as they walked out the door.  
“Cool, you really are a little rockstar,” Ethan said Spud laughed  
“Yeah, we were bad,” He said, taking Ethan’s hand in his and threading their fingers together. He really liked how comfortable they already were with each other, it was like they’d known each other for years.   
“I’m sure you were great,” Ethan smiled opening the door for him. Spud walked in, waiting for Ethan to close the door, chatting away about the terrible job they did.   
“I’m pretty sure our bassist had never seen a bass before joining the band,” He said  
“Do you really need a bassist?” Ethan teased, Spud didn’t realize he was kidding and started to explain why they needed a bassist. Ethan just listened, taking his hand back and leading him down the hall and upstairs.   
“You have a game room?” Spud interrupted himself to ask.   
“Of course we do,” Ethan smiled, setting up the Switch so it was connected to the giant flat screen TV. Spud flopped back onto a bean bag chair, sinking into it.   
“I don’t game very much,” Spud said, “Never really got into it, always was more of a fan of practicing guitar or something else,”   
“Like ripping your own jeans?” Ethan teased.   
“Oi! It looks cool, alright!” Spud cried. Ethan stuck out his tongue at Spud and walked over with two switch controllers sitting in one of the other bean bag chairs. 

They played games all day, Spud chatting about anything that came to mind rather than focusing half the time, not that Ethan minded at all. He liked hearing Spud talk, he had a very cute accent and his train of thought was wild to say the least. After a particularly aggressive game of Overwatch on the PS4 where Spud totally won by a fluke, according to Ethan at least, Ethan grabbed Spud in a headlock and noogied him. Spud fought out and tackled Ethan to the floor. He pinned him, threading their fingers together over his head, shoulders down, straddling him. Ethan popped his hips up, getting his shoulders up as Spud started counting jokingly. Spud laughed and kissed him.   
“Enough games for now?” Ethan asked. Spud nodded rolling off him, but Ethan grabbed him and hugged him from behind, sitting up. Spud turned around in his arms and snuggled his head into his shoulder. He nodded.   
“Yes sir,” He said smiling slightly. Ethan shook his head, chuckling lightly.   
They chatted arm in arm, about nothing really, just joking around. They didn’t have much to stay but they talked for hours just enjoying each other’s company. By the time it was dinner they headed downstairs, and fixed a quick meal.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Spud was a bit excited getting ready for school. He dressed like his old self, even spiked up the little hair he had left. He packed up and headed to the garage to meet Ethan.   
“Hey there tiger,” Ethan smiled, walking over. Spud waved,   
“Morning, Eth,” He said, the light back in his eyes that had seemed to go missing when he lost his hair to the bigger kid.   
“Ready for school?” Ethan asked throwing the driver side door open and tossing his bag into the back of his car and sitting down.   
“Probably not,” Spud joked getting in the car himself, setting his bag on his lap.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back,” Ethan said softly. They looked at each other a second. Spud broke the gaze first.  
“Well, don’t be too obvious about it,” He said looking down at his lap. Ethan nodded somberly,   
“Just… remember, I don’t actually hate you,” He said. Spud’s lips twitched nervously,   
“Don’t hurt me please,” He said. Ethan nodded.   
“I’ll try my best,” He started up the car, it was still on the classic rock station, Layla was on and Spud started to hum along. Ethan couldn’t help but smile at him as he pulled out of the driveway. The bus came at the same time they left so they ended up following it. 

Once at the school, Ethan tossed his bag at Spud and headed towards the school. It was noticeably lighter now.   
“Slow down, sir!” Spud yelped running after him, dragging his own bag, with Ethan’s over his shoulders. Ethan couldn’t help but smile hearing him call him sir, he hid it behind a hand as he ran his fingers through his curls, flopping them back, out of his face.   
“Why don’t you hurry up?” Ethan replied sounding a bit annoyed. Spud ran up to his side and slowed to a brisk walk.  
“You have gym today, sir,” Spud informed him as they walked in the school, he knew because they shared the class. Ethan seemed to ignore the information in favor of greeting his friends. They weren’t too happy to see him though.  
“What the fuck was that this weekend?” one of them muttered walking up beside him, trying not to cause a scene.  
“You were gonna kill him,” Ethan hissed back. Spud bit back a retort, knowing it wouldn’t go down well.   
“We just wanted to scare him a bit,” the bully said, Ethan laughed coldly.  
“You know he likes you, right?” another said. Spud looked away not wanting to hear Ethan’s response. But Ethan didn’t get mad,  
“Who wouldn’t, I’m irresistible,” He joked.   
“Be serious Ethan, we’re just trying to help you,”   
“I don’t need help,” Ethan said, “plus, who doesn’t want a bag guy,” He said gesturing to Spud. The kid rolled his eyes, but said nothing more. The group headed to their respective homerooms, a harsh silence over them, but no one dared argue with Ethan, knowing he was quite stubborn. Ethan’s homeroom was the first one. Spud followed him into the room and handed him his bag once he’d got to his seat.   
“Here you are, sir,” Spud said quietly, Ethan took it roughly.  
“Try and keep clear of them,” He said quietly so only Spud could hear, and just barely at that. Spud looked into his deep brown eyes, they were nervous for him. He nodded.   
“Yes sir,” He said and walked out of the room. Unfortunately Ethan’s warning went nowhere because his buddies were waiting for him outside the room.

One grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down the hallway after them. Spud was stumbling after them, his short legs hardly keeping pace at the awkward angle he was forced into by them grabbing his shirt.   
“If he isn’t gonna listen, maybe you will,” The kid growled, slamming him against the locker so hard it made an echoing clang. Spud looked around terrified, these guys were apparently willing to drown him, he was sure the witnesses wouldn’t make them that worried.   
“Leave Ethan Carter alone,” the kid growled in his face. Spud’s eyes flicked from face to face, they were serious.   
“Look, he told me to carry his bag, that’s all I’m doing, I’m sorry,” He said nervously, trying to wiggle free.   
“We know what you’re trying to do,” Someone else said. Spud’s eyes flicked to the nearest opening. He swallowed nervously.   
“I’m afraid I don’t follow,” He said.   
“You’re one of them fruits, you think he’ll like you back–”   
“What?” Spud asked, how did they know, was he that obvious.   
“Oh please its written all over you, from the way you dress to the way you walk, you don’t even look at anyone but him,” Spud let out a breath trying to calm himself a bit, his heart was really going, he was really scared of what they were planning. He coughed slightly and gathered himself.   
“Seems you’re watching me a lot–” He was kneed right in the groin, he really needed to think before he spoke sometimes. He crumbled in on himself and collapsed as the kid let go of his collar. He was kicked in the gut now, and he turned to face the lockers, pain written all over his face, but not wanting to give them the satisfaction of a cry.   
“Shut the fuck up, queer,” the kid said, and began kicking his back too. Spud crawled madly to get away, but someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him aside.   
“Stay away from him, or we’ll tell everyone you’re gay for him,” The de facto leader of the lot said. Spud scrambled to his feet and ran to his homeroom class. 

He had no idea what to do, he knew Ethan would want him nearby, he wanted to be with him anyways, but they couldn’t have his sextuallity exposed either. He decided just to stay clear of his boyfriend, were they boyfriends? Spud wasn’t quite sure, but he did end up staying away. Well, until gym, their lockers were next to each other. 

Ethan didn’t cast so much of a glance at him as he walked over, unlocking his locker.   
“My back hurts, Spud, why might that be?” Ethan sneered. Spud clenched his teeth, he knew he should’ve expected this but it caught him off guard still. He took his shirt off and changed into his gym shirt. Ethan glanced over, flinching slightly at the bruises that had formed on his chest.   
“I suppose it’s because I haven’t been carrying your bag, sir,” Spud mumbled. Ethan looked around, sure enough others were still around. He shook his head halfway.   
“And why is that?” He asked. Others began to leave the locker room. Spud shrugged slightly kicking off his shoes. Ethan growled, “That is not an answer,”   
“I was told to leave you alone, sir.” He heard Ethan mutter a curse under his breath.   
“And I told you to carry my bag,” He said stiffly. Spud nodded, the locker room had seemingly cleared as a freshman walked past nervously. Spud looked around the corner. Sure enough they were alone.   
“It was your… friends” Spud told him, wringing his hands. Ethan pulled him into a loose hug. Ethan nodded.   
“I should’ve guessed.” Spud hugged back, pressing into his sturdy chest.   
“They know I’m gay.” Ethan cursed again. Spud stepped back, changing his pants, “We gotta get out there,” he said.  
“I don’t want to let you go,” Ethan said, putting on his own shoes.   
“It’s not like I’m leaving forever, I just can’t carry your bag,” Spud laughed.  
“I guess that’s probably best for our relationship anyway,” Ethan chuckled. 

Spud sat with the Blossoms at lunch time.   
“I thought you and Ethan–” Hannah started to say to Spud as he came to sit down.   
“Shh!” Spud hissed, “Not here,” He said quietly.   
“Oooh,” The twins nodded. Spud rolled his eyes and started eating, when suddenly Ethan’s table seemed to explode, the whole room looked over.   
“It’s not up to you!” Ethan yelled.  
“Ethan!” One of his friends said, “relax,” he was talking much quieter, but the whole room had fallen silent.   
“No, you leave me alone, I can hang out with who I want,” Ethan said standing up and walking out of the room. Spud looked at the Blossoms nervously.   
“I should go after him,” He said, and got up.   
“Spud–” They yelped. Luckily most everyone was back to their lunch now, discussing what had just occurred. Well, all except for Ethan’s pals, they definitely noticed Spud run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's [old?] friends are likely just gonna be nameless, I don't want to give them the dignity of names, the jerks.   
> Also expect some nasty verbiage from those jerks, unfortunately they're absolute dicks.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ethan?” Spud called walking into the wrestling room. It was the only place he could think he ran off to. And sure enough, there he was, chucking a tennis ball at the wall just to catch it and throw it back. Ethan didn’t react, just kept throwing the ball. Spud closed the door to the small gym room. He walked over and stood next to Ethan. The bigger kid stopped throwing the ball and looked down.   
“I’m sorry Spud,” He said. Spud wrapped an arm around his lower back (since he couldn’t comfortably reach his shoulders). “I can’t even protect you from my friends.” He threw the ball so hard it bounced off too far to catch. He turned and rest his hands on Spud’s hips.   
“I don’t need protecting, I can take care of myself,” He said. Ethan smiled, but his eyes were sad.   
“O’course you can, tiger.” He rest his nose in Spud’s spiky hair, breathing in the scent of hairspray and conditioner. “I just…” he trailed off.   
“I know,” Spud said quietly.   
“Is it dumb I missed you already?” Ethan sighed. Spud smiled, pulling him closer.  
“Yes, but I missed you too.”   
It couldn’t last forever though, and if they tried to make it, they’d get caught.   
“What’s the plan?” Spud asked as Ethan pulled away, with a groan as if he were being forced to break the hug.   
“I want to stick it to them,” Ethan said, “but–”  
“So do I,” Spud interrupted, Ethan smiled.   
“Ok,” He shrugged. Spud smiled and stood on his toes to peck Ethan on the lips, then walked away. Ethan watched him walk off, or well, he watched his ass walk off. He knew he had to wait a bit to rejoin the mess hall. 

Spud sat back with the Blossoms. Who were looking very unhappy until he sat down, when they perked up.   
“How’d it go?” Holly asked. He shrugged,   
“I’m gonna get expelled,” He laughed wryly.   
Ethan reentered soon after, grabbed his bag and lunch and walked over to the table where Spud sat. He dropped his bag on Spud’s lap and grabbed his ear,   
“Let’s go,” He said. Spud slapped his hand away and grabbed his stuff, following the Carter. 

Ethan stalked over to Robbie E’s table, Spud in tow.   
“Bro!” Zema shouted.   
“Shut up Z,” Ethan grumbled.   
“what the hell happened over there?” Robbie E asked,  
“they're being idiots,” Ethan grumbled.  
“you're the idiot, shouting like that.” Jessie G said.   
“Hey,” Robbie E said. Jessie G rolled his eyes at his friend,   
“Don’t listen to him, sir,” Spud piped up. Ethan sighed looking at his food, moving it around on his plate. Spud was resisting the urge to comfort the bigger teenager, but glancing back at the table Ethan had come from he realized how bad an idea that would be.   
Robbie E and Zema started chatting about something and Ethan seemed to perk up a bit when they went back to normal, and he even finished up his lunch. That made Spud feel a bit better. 

Lunch finished up not long after.   
“C’mon Spud,” Ethan said, heading towards his next class. It was a science lab, and Spud and Ethan actually shared this class, but Ethan was usually with his… not so great friends. When they got to class Ethan sat down at a new seat.   
“You don’t normally sit here, sir,” Spud said, handing him his bag.   
“Stunning observation, Spud,” Ethan said, “sit down,” Spud nodded and did so. Putting his notebooks on the table and leaning down to fish a pen from his backpack. As he did so, those bullies walked in. One knocked Spud’s stuff on the floor, spreading papers everywhere. 

Ethan watched his former friends walk in and knock Spud’s stuff on the floor, he tried to bite back the anger rising in his chest, but it didn’t seem to work. He stood up.   
“Any particular reason you’re being a dick, Nicholas?” Ethan said.   
“It really is fine, sir,” Spud said from the floor where he was crawling around gathering papers. The other teenager turned around.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see him, he’s so small, you know?” Nicholas said. Spud popped up from the floor.  
“Hey!” He practically whined. Nicholas and his goons laughed, “I’m not small!” He said.   
“Ehh, you kinda are,” Ethan said.   
“Sir!” Spud said, turning to look at him, but his face wasn’t angry or mean, just kind of emotionless. Ethan sat down, looking rather defeated. Nicholas grinned and walked away, content on “winning” the confrontation. Ethan was so done with the day, he was exhausted with all this pretending. But Spud was worth it, he reminded himself as he watched Spud crawling around finishing grabbing his papers. When he climbed back into his seat, Ethan pat him on the back gently. Spud looked over and his blue eyes softened. Ethan smiled slightly and looked back to the board, the teacher was here now. 

This week they were actually starting stuff in the lab session, but all Ethan could think about was the way the edge of Spud’s tee shirt was tickling his arm. He stole a glance at the smaller teenager, Spud was looking at the board, his blue eyes tracking the teacher’s movements, the glace became a bit longer. From the side Spud’s eyes looked almost translucent, there were spots of faint freckling on his neck, and… Spud glanced over, with just his eyes and smirked slightly. Ethan smiled and threw a look over his shoulder, Spud mimicked the action. There was nobody there. Ethan took Spud’s hand underneath the table and thread their fingers together, putting them on his lap. Spud sighed, which made Ethan grin. His face dropped though as he looked pointedly at Nicholas, whose back was currently turned, as if daring him to notice. 

Lucky for them Nicholas left them alone during class. And to Ethan’s delight, Spud was a rather good lab partner. He was quick to understand the lesson plan and even better at picking up the slack when Ethan inevitably got distracted by a girl who started flirting with him.   
“Hey Ethan,” She said walking over while they were supposed to be setting up their frogs. Spud glanced over from where he was pinning a frog to a tray. Ethan smiled a quite handsome grin and took her hand.   
“Hello there Madison,” He said, she giggled a bit. “Sup sup sup sup sup?” He said.   
“God I hate it when you do that,” Madison’s lab partner grumbled from her seat in front of them, though Madison was grinning.   
“I like it when you do that, sir,” Spud said.   
“Shut up, Spud,” Ethan said, trying not to laugh.   
“Madison, the reason you’re there,” The lab partner reminded her.   
“Right, can we borrow some pins?” Madison asked.   
“Spud, some pins for the lovely lady,” Ethan said smoothly, a hint of fondness in his voice. Spud handed him the box of pins and watched the two share a moment as Ethan’s fingers brushed against her’s. Spud looked away, trying to hide the flash of jealousy that reared up. Madison giggled and sat back down at her table. Ethan placed a hand on Spud’s knee under the table and Spud blushed slightly, embarrassed by his jealousy.   
“Don’t worry Spud,” Ethan smiled quietly. Spud rolled his eyes,  
“I’m not worried, sir, there are plenty of girls for me,” He said, “They were practically throwing themselves at me in Birmingham,” Ethan nodded, with a disbelieving look on his face.   
“They were!” Spud practically whined.   
“Cut the frog, Spud,” Ethan chuckled.  
“Yes sir,” Spud said. 

School seemed to last forever, and then they had detention. Luckily they were left alone there.   
“Sorry about today,” Ethan said once they were sat alone in the library.   
“No reason to apologize, Ethan, it was a good day, well, you know,” Spud said trailing off a little at the end. Ethan smiled sadly, cupping his face and running his thumb across his cheek. Spud leaned into his hand and sighed contently.   
“They kicked the shit outta you,” Ethan said. Spud shrugged.   
“I’m used to it,” He said. Ethan reached for the hem of his shirt, Spud swatted his hand away. He smiled a bit, mouth part of the way open, and shook his head,   
“Not here,” He said, “later,” He said.  
“I wanna see if you’re still bruised,” Ethan complained.   
“I know, and you can’t, not here anyway,” Spud chuckled at the other teenager’s grumpy face. Ethan checked his expensive watch then groaned, Spud laughed again. Ethan as not a fan of waiting, it hadn’t taken Spud long to figure that out. Spud busied himself with tracing the edges of Ethan’s muscles in his arm. Ethan watched fondly as Spud chattered about nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this is a more sexual chapter than others.  
> Idk, man, I'm so awkward. I apologize lol.

“Finally,” Ethan groaned when they got to the car. Luckily Nicholas and his buddies didn’t bother them, mostly because they just rushed right off to the car, the opposite direction of the locker room. Spud sighed and sunk into the leather seat.  
“What a day,” Spud sighed, Ethan nodded and started up the car.  
“It’s not over yet,” he said zooming off towards his house.  
Ethan didn’t recognize the song playing this time when Spud turned on the radio. Spud gladly explained the entire song with all the history of the band and inspiration but all Ethan got out of that was that Spud had a vast amount of rock knowledge, was very adorable, and that the band was called the Doors. 

When they got to the house, Ethan snuck Spud in behind his Aunt’s back and locked his bedroom door. Spud tossed their bags by Ethan’s desk, who quickly set out some of his homework.  
“What are you doing?” Spud asked, watching him toss books onto his desk.  
“‘Studying’” Ethan said with air quotes. Spud laughed.  
“Of course,” He said. Ethan turned around and stepped towards Spud, leaning down to press a tender kiss to his lips. Spud leaned into him, stretching onto his toes as Ethan leaned back. Ethan’s fingers ran circles on Spud’s pale skin around his hips, where his shirt had slid up from stretching. Spud pulled his fingers through Ethan’s curls, deepening the kiss as Ethan pulled his shirt off. They broke apart for a second while Spud’s shirt was removed and tossed aside, then crashed back together as if starved for affection. Spud tugged at Ethan’s polo and soon that was off and Ethan was directing them towards his bed, still mid kiss. Spud fell backwards breaking the kiss when the back of his knees hit the bed. Ethan watched him fall onto the soft bed, bouncing off slightly, the white sheets a halo around his small figure. Ethan reached down, his fingers ghosting across his chest, softly down the dips and over the curves in of his pecs and ribs, across his bruises,  
“I’m so sorry,” Ethan muttered, gently kissing each bruise.  
“It’s not your fault,” Spud shivered as his lips tracked across his skin. Ethan stood back up, eyeing him hungrily, his hands once again exploring his warm pale skin.  
“It really is,” Ethan frowned, Spud reached up and tugged him down so he was kneeling over him, next to the low bed.  
“Well I don’t blame you in the slightest,” Spud said moving a brown lock of curls from his chocolate eyes. Ethan busied himself with running his fingers across Spud’s hip bones. He was amazed at how much they stuck out from the angle.  
“Ethan,” Spud said, their eyes met, both sets of pupils blown wide. He blushed at how raspy his voice had grown.  
“Yeah?” Ethan asked, his own voice deeper.  
“I think I love you,” He said, pulling him closer, so his legs were stradling the bigger teenager’s hips. Ethan moaned and pulled his spikey belt off.  
“I know I love you,” Ethan said leaning down over him and kissing down his chest and unbuttoning his pants with his teeth. Spud could hardly hold himself back now as his hips buckled and his head fell back with a moan. Ethan chuckled and crawled up to meet his eyes as he slowly pulled down Spud’s tight jeans.  
“I gotta be honest, these jeans are a real tease,” Ethan said, “I’ve been wanting to get a look at what’s in them for a long time, though they don’t leave much to the imagination.” Spud whimpered slightly.  
“Please sir,” He mumbled, eyes closed, head back, not catching his verbal slip, Ethan did however and let out a possessive growl. The bigger teenager kissed under his chin and let his own hips buck forwards, Spud whined from the back of his throat and wrapped his legs around Ethan’s hips, pressing their bodies together. Ethan’s lips met Spud’s and they began opening and closing their mouths to a rhythm not audible.  
“You’re mine, tiger,” Ethan growled.  
“All yours?” He teased playfully. Ethan picked him up under the arms and moved him to the middle of the large bed, crawling on himself.  
“You bet,” He smirked, leaning over him on all fours.  
Suddenly the door knob wiggled and the two sprung apart. 

Well, Ethan jumped backwards onto the floor and Spud crawled backwards nearly falling off the other side of the bed.  
“Ethan?” Aunt D called.  
“Yeah?” Ethan practically yelped grabbing his shirt and ushering Spud to the walk in closet. The door knob wiggled again, but it was definitely locked. Aunt D didn’t seem to understand. Spud kicked his shoes under the bed, collected his clothes and bag, and ran to the closet.  
“Is this door locked?” She asked as if he’d never do such a thing.  
“Yeah,” Ethan said, now fully clothed, and opened the door.  
“Why was the door locked?” Aunt D asked walking in and looking around.  
“I was doing homework,” He said,  
“With the door locked?” She asked.  
“I am a teenager,” Ethan shrugged. She sighed.  
“Whatever, I wanted to talk to you about school.” she pulled up a chair. He glanced at the closet but there was no movement. “I understand you and Nicholas had a disagreement about something today,” She said. Ethan sighed, of course she knew already, she was in charge of the school. He sat across from her one his bed. The bed that he was trying very hard not to think about with his aunt right there.  
“Yeah,” He said, “Nick’s being a jerk, it’s not my fault.”  
“I don’t care whose fault it is, I want you to apologize,” She told him sternly.  
“Apologize!? He tried to hurt someone!” Ethan exclaimed. Aunt D looked concerned.  
“Who?” she asked him.  
“Spud,” Ethan muttered.  
“Is James really worth your friendship with Nicholas?” Aunt D asked. Ethan looked confused, “Spud, is Spud worth this?” She caved. He shook his head.  
“No Aunt D,” He said quietly.  
“Have you known Spud since elementary school?”  
“No Aunt D.”  
“Has Spud’s family been donating to the school for years?”  
“No Aunt D.”  
“Is your father friends with Spud’s father?”  
“No Aunt D.”  
“Are you going to apologize to Nicholas?”  
“Yes Aunt D.”  
Aunt D nodded, content, and walked to the door, but turned around at in the doorway.  
“You know I only do this because I love you, Ethan,” She said softly. Ethan nodded.  
“I love you too Aunt D,” he said, watching as she closed the door. He locked it behind her since apparently she didn’t believe in knocking and sighed, sliding down the door, back to it.  
“You can come out, Spud,” he said sounding rather defeated. Spud stumbled out of the closet, both feet in one jean leg, his shirt on backwards.  
“I feel like a mistress to a married man,” he joked, but he noticed Ethan’s expression and kicked his jeans off, walking over. “You alright?” He asked sitting next to him. Ethan shrugged. Spud wrapped an arm around him. Ethan leaned over, resting his head on the little shoulder next to him.  
“Is this wrong?” Ethan asked, looking off across the room. Spud sighed patiently.  
“No,” He said, “unless you’re not happy,” he added a bit nervously.  
“I’m not, I mean I am but only with you, I don’t… know...” he trailed off. He wasn’t great with emotions, he tried to ignore them best he could. “Whenever I talk to anyone but you I hate myself,” He said, “I hate myself when I talk to you like that at school too,” He said.  
“Did you feel like this before?” Spud asked trying to understand.  
“No, Yes, I don’t know, I only just noticed it today, I mean I guess I finally felt… good when with you,” He trailed off and sighed. Spud nodded slightly.  
“I think I understand, like, I was so bitter before but now with you I’m not,” He said,  
“Yeah, but now I have to be like before and I hate it,” Ethan said, Spud nodded again.  
“We just have to get rid of that Nicholas guy,” he said,  
“But you heard Aunt D” He said, Spud nodded.  
“We need to come up with a plan,” He said  
“I don’t want to apologize to him,” he grumbled, much like a child.  
“Tell him you understand what he’s trying to do, but you don’t need it,” Spud suggested. Ethan nodded.  
“Good idea, James,” Ethan said, Spud blushed bright red. Ethan backed up a bit to look at his embarrassed face.  
“You caught that, huh,” Spud said.  
“So why haven’t you told me your name?”  
“You never asked,” Spud shrugged.  
“Ok, what’s your name?” Ethan asked with a grin.  
“Rockstar Spud,” He replied cheekily. Ethan, shook his head laughing.  
“Why don’t you like your name?”  
“Nobody said that.”  
“Then why not use it?”  
“Cuz I’m the Baby Jesus of British Wrestling, Rockstar Spud,” he said, rolling his hips as he was sat there.  
“What?! What does that even mean?” Ethan laughed, flopping over onto his stomach.  
“You know,” Spud pouted, “means I’m, you know…”  
“No, no I don’t know,” Ethan laughed, beside himself. Spud rolled his eyes and jumped on him.  
“Shut up!” He said wrestling him over onto his back.  
“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, James,” he teased. Spud rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling, he rest his head on Ethan’s broad chest. Ethan made circles in his hair.  
“I like that name, it’s cute,” He said.  
“I’m not cute,” Spud pouted.  
“No, you’re adorable,” Ethan replied.  
“Shut up,” Spud laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there’s some real homophobic bullshit from them bullies in this chapter, just don’t want you to be caught of guard.

The next day came quickly, they rode to school together, earlier today to try and avoid the bullies. Robbie E, Jessie G, and Zema were all already there though.   
“Hey, Robbie,” Ethan said, walking over to the inseparable three. Zema made some weird air horn noise or something,   
“It’s EC3 though!” he yelled, “And my boy Spud!”   
“How was the weekend?” Robbie E snickered.   
“What do you mean? It’s Tuesday,” Ethan asked, looking concerned.   
“Yeah, bro, congrats on coming out,” Zema said.   
“What?” Ethan asked, practically choking on air.   
“Yeah, we heard Spud’s gay now, bro,” Jessie G said.   
“Fuck no, Spud’s not gay, right?” Ethan asked Spud, who was suspiciously quiet and pale faced. Spud’s shoulders slumped and he took off Ethan’s bag, giving it to him, and turned to run away, but Ethan wrapped a large hand around his bicep and stopped him. Ethan cursed his old friends but tried to act like nothing was wrong.   
“Goddamnit Spud,” He grumbled.  
“I’m not gay,” Spud lied weakly, “I like girls fine, I just…” He trailed off and looked at his feet.  
“I think it’s fine, Spud, you’re really brave for coming out like that,” Zema said  
“I didn’t though,” He looked up at Ethan, “Sir, tell them!”   
“Look, all I know is this kid’s too weird to like anyone, guys or girls,” Ethan laughed, he turned to leave, but thought better of it, “Who told you?” 

Sure enough it was Ethan’s old friends, the ones he left at lunch, the ones who tried to drown Spud, the ones who said they’d do just this. They were telling this story about how Spud came over and confessed his love to Ethan while they were at the pool. Spud was beside himself with worry, he didn’t want to be kicked out of the program. Ethan was furious, telling everyone it was a lie, under the ruse that he was infuriated at the idea of a guy even liking him. But it was hardly any use, the whole school was poking Spud as he walked by, teasing him, calling him all sorts of shit, asking why he loved dick so much. By the time it was third period he was exhausted. Ethan was trying to act like he didn’t care, but one kid went too far. 

“Go on Spud, tell us, what’s dick taste like?” a kid was asking as Ethan was talking to a friend, he’d told Spud to hold his bag a bit away from him, hoping if they weren’t hip to hip all the time it wouldn’t be as bad.   
“I don’t know,” Spud mumbled, “Leave me alone,” He said, his whole body was shrinking in on itself, making him look even tinier than usual. The kid’s friends were laughing like mad. Ethan started back over.   
“I don’t get it, he’s like ten times the size of you, is that what you like? You like getting stretch–” He was cut off by Ethan punching him in the face.   
“Don’t talk about me like that,” Ethan said, “You’re the gay one, so obsessed with that shit,” The kid stumbled back,   
“I didn’t mean to offend you!” The kid said, his friends gone silent.   
“Well you fucking did, you pervert,” Ethan spat, “now get the hell outta my sight.”   
Spud looked up at Ethan,   
“Thank you, sir,” He said quietly. Nearly squeaking. Ethan nodded slightly, but said,   
“I wasn’t doing it for you,” and walked to class. 

Word of that spread fast as everything seemed to, and people began to leave Spud alone, in fear of inciting Ethan’s infamous anger. Well everyone but Nicholas.   
“Hey there, fruitcake- I mean potato cake,” He said walking over to Spud in the lunch line. Ethan was sat at the “Bro” Table, chatting, not even noticing the confrontation.  
“Leave me alone,” Spud mumbled,  
“What was that?” Nicholas said, “Leave you alone? Oh is this what it’s like when someone specifically doesn’t leave someone else alone after being asked?” He asked.  
“Ethan is my friend,” Spud said, quietly. Nicholas laughed.   
“Your friend!?” He asked practically hysterical. Spud took his food and walked over to the “Bro” Table, guarding it from the bigger kid with his shoulders, hunched over his tray, but he was tripped regardless. He fell with a crash and everyone looked over. Immediately laughing at him. Ethan stood up and walked over.   
“What the fuck Aldis!?” Ethan yelled. Nicholas shrugged, but Ethan got up in his face. They were eye to eye, fists seconds from flying. Spud scrambled up and squeezed in between them, pushing them apart. Spud was holding Ethan back, as Nicholas just sneered.  
“You got a soft spot for him?” Nicholas asked, Ethan growled.  
“Sir, relax, he’s trying to get a rise outta you,” Spud said, trying to calm him down.   
“Why is that?” Nicholas asked, eyes narrowing, Ethan growled again,   
“He’s just a friend, Aldis,” Ethan spat, with a slight scoff. Nicholas’s eyes widened.   
“Oh yeah? You sure?” He said, “I can’t imagine turning around that fast.” He grinned evilly. “He suck your dick?” He asked nodding his chin up, teasing him, Ethan pushed free of Spud and flat out punched Nicholas in the face. He would’ve punched him again, had Spud not jumped in the way. Ethan froze, his infamous anger dissolving away as he saw the fear in Spud’s eyes.   
“Sir, don’t do this,” Spud said.   
“Spud, step aside,” Ethan said, trying to hold onto that anger to finish what he’d started so Nicholas would leave them alone.   
“I can’t do that, sir,” Spud said Nicholas was stirring behind him. He sat up sneering. Spud was unaware of the kid behind him, plotting. Nicholas stood up.  
“Spud move,” He said urgently.   
“I’m sorry sir, it’s for your own good.”   
“James. Move.”  
“S-sir?” He went to move but was suddenly punched in the middle back and kicked once he fell down, but Ethan dove over him, grabbing Nicholas and punching him into the ground. Spud scrambled up and tried to pull Ethan off Nicholas, but the strength difference was too great. In addition to his back wich now hurt like hell. A few of the lunch monitors finally pulled them free and the three were sent to Principal Dixie Carter's office.


	15. Chapter 15

“Shit, shit, shit,” Spud was mumbling under his breath as he sat next to Ethan. They were sitting outside the principal’s office with Spud to Ethan’s left, watching Nicholas a few seats down on his right, daring him to even lean towards them.   
“Spud, shut up,” Ethan said, acting annoyed.   
“Sir!” Spud whined, “I’m going to get deported!”   
“You’re not getting deported,” Ethan sighed. Spud looked up at him, eyes full of trust that just made Ethan’s stomach hurt.   
“You promise, sir?” Spud asked hopefully.   
“How could I make a promise like that, Spud?” Ethan said, getting a sour taste in his mouth. Spud looked down, shoulders slumping and Ethan fought back the urge to hug him. Luckily his Aunt interrupted his thoughts.   
“Come on in,” Principal Carter said, then sighed when she saw who it was. Nicholas entered first, sitting in the middle seat, knowing it would piss Ethan off. Spud sort of paused in the doorway, noticing it, but hurried in after Ethan, pulling out his chair for him and helping him push it back in, then placing his bag next to him on the floor. Principal Carter watched, face unreadable. Spud scurried over to his seat and sat down.   
“Ethan?” the principal asked calmly.   
“Yes, Aunt D?” Ethan asked casually.   
“In this office I am Principal Carter!” She demanded.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Ethan fidgeted in his seat slightly.   
“Do you care to explain what just happened,” She asked.   
“Spud’s my assistant,” Ethan explained, though it didn’t explain much.   
“What could you possibly need assistance with?” She asked. Ethan shrugged. The principal sighed and collected some papers on her desk. “I understand there was a disagreement in the lunchroom,” she said calmly, then leaned towards Ethan. “I thought I told you to apologize to Nicholas.” Nicholas sat up straighter, a smirk growing across his face. Ethan grew flushed with anger.   
“I was going to, but he insulted me,” Ethan said crossing his arms annoyed.   
“Is that any reason to get into a fistfight?” She asked him.  
“Well if you’d heard what he’d said–” Ethan started.   
“I don’t care what he said, Ethan, you need to control your anger!” Principal Carter yelled. Ethan sat back a bit in his seat and slumped slightly. Spud looked over, wanting to say something. Nicholas snickered. “And you, Nicholas!” She said. He shut up. “This is your third time in here and it’s not even a month in. You need to stop this.”  
“He punched me first!” Nicholas said pointing at Ethan, who slapped his hand away.   
“I don’t care who started it!” The woman said. She looked at Spud, who was sat trying to make himself even smaller as if that might make her not notice him. “You!” She yelled at him, “This only got out of control when you got here!”  
“I’m sorry, madam Carter, I don’t–” He started.   
“Shut up!” She said, he shut right up. “I should suspend you all,” She said, they all began to protest, “but!” She shouted over them, “I will be giving you detentions for the rest of the week,”   
“I have football!” Nicholas said.   
“Well you should’ve thought of that before you got in a fight,” Principal Carter said.   
“But homecoming is this friday!” Nicholas whined.  
“That’s too bad,” The woman said putting her papers away, “Nicholas, James, you’re excused. You,” She looked at her nephew, “stay here.” Ethan and Spud exchanged a look, but said nothing.   
Nicholas walked out, kicking Spud’s backpack on his way out. Spud grumbled something but walked out dragging his bag. Once he closed the door, Principal Carter looked at her nephew.  
“What the hell is going on with you?” She asked.  
“Nothing,” Ethan said, “He’s been spreading rumors and attacking my friend!” Principal Carter shook her head.   
“I heard…” She said, “Is he really gay?”   
“Who cares?” Ethan said.  
“Well if he is you should stay away from him.”  
“What? Aunt D!” He said, “I don’t care if he’s gay!”   
“You should, Ethan, Carters shouldn’t be around their sort.”   
“Their sort!?” Ethan said, “Their sort? What if I was gay? Huh?”  
“Ethan, don’t joke like that!” She hissed leaning forwards.   
“What if I was Aunt D?” He asked, “would you tell my dad? Disown me?”   
“It doesn’t matter Ethan, you’re not gay,” She said. “You’ve had girlfriends.” He huffed angrily and pursed his lips.   
“You would,” He said, looking hurt.   
“No Ethan, I would get you help,” She said, “And the way you’re acting, it seems like I should do that anyway,” She was stern now, looking him right in the eyes. He stared right back, not wavering. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to rub it in her face, but he knew if he did she’d put two and two together quick enough.   
“You’d hate me,” He said, “You would absolutely hate me.”   
“I could never hate you Ethan,” she said, “you’re my nephew, and I love you. Right now I’m just a bit disappointed.” She said. He shook his head tearing his eyes away from his aunt’s.   
“Well you’ll just have to get used to that,” He said, “because Spud is my friend regardless.” He stood up.   
“Ethan Michael Carter the Third, sit down,” She said. A jolt was sent through his chest as he heard his full name. He sat down. “Do not talk back to me.” Ethan crossed his arms petulantly. “You’re grounded, no car, no pool, no homecoming, no nothing. And if there is one more incident, no more James.”   
“What!? You can’t do that!” He yelled standing up again.  
“Yes, I can.” She was working on some paper work again. “Now get to class,”   
Ethan sighed heavily and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, and trudged out. Spud sprung up from his seat outside.   
“Sir!” He said rushing over and taking his bag off his back, but Ethan noticed him flinch when slinging it over his shoulder. He took his bag back. “Sir?”   
“Spud, what are you doing here?” Ethan asked, starting to walk out. Spud looked around for a second, no one was around.   
“I was worried it’d be like last time,” He said.   
“It kinda was,” Ethan replied taking Spud’s hand and threading their fingers together. “she says that if you are gay I have to stay away from you,”   
“But you already knew that,” Spud said looking up at him.   
“She also says she’d get me ‘help’ if I were gay,” He said with finger quotes on his free hand. Spud shook his head,  
“But you knew that too,” Spud said, Ethan nodded.   
“I’m grounded,” He said.   
“Aw shit,” Spud said, “like, for how long?”   
“I don’t know.” They were nearly at Ethan’s class.   
“Is that… all?” Spud asked, Ethan looked over, the side of his mouth curling up.   
“That not bad enough?” He asked. Spud shrugged,  
“Just, it seems like there’s something else on your mind,” He said. Ethan nodded stopping before the door. He directed Spud up against the wall.   
“She says she’ll always love me, but I get the feeling if she finds out about us, she’s gonna snap,” He said, leaning against the wall, a hand on either side of Spud. He looked down, resting his forehead on Spud’s.   
“You two are close,” Spud said, not really a question or a statement.   
“Yeah, she’s been more of a parent than mine ever were,” He said. Spud could tell he didn’t want to talk about it though. He pressed a kiss to his lips.   
“I’m sorry, Eth,” He said softly.   
“It’s alright, tiger,” Ethan sighed, but it really wasn’t. Spud could tell, he went to mention it, but Ethan beat him to it, “We should get going though.”   
“Ethan–” Spud started. Ethan pushed off the wall.  
“Seriously, Spud, now’s not the time,” He said.  
“Ethan. Don’t throw everything away for me,” Spud said, “It’s not worth it, maybe–”  
“No. You are worth it, tiger, if they don’t like that I have a boyfriend, then fuck ‘em.”   
“Boyfriend?” Spud said latching onto the one word in the sentence.   
“Of course,” Ethan said, eyes softening.   
“I love you,” Spud grinned  
“I love you too,” Ethan replied.   
Someone rounded the corner and if looks could kill, the couple would be murderers.  
“I should get going,” Spud said, Ethan nodded. Spud waved and headed in the direction of the freshman who’d interrupted them. Ethan watched him go before going into the classroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is I’m sorry.

Spud was favoring his side when he met up with Ethan at detention.   
“You ok?” Ethan asked. Spud shrugged. “They didn’t get you again did they?”   
Spud looked behind him, sure enough NIcholas had entered the room and was headed their way.   
“No, sir,” Spud said sitting next to him at the one table. Nicholas walked over and pulled up a chair.   
“Look at the little love birds,” He said. Ethan stood up.   
“What the fuck did you do?” he yelled at his former friend.   
“Sir, relax, I’m fine!” Spud said jumping up and trying to push Ethan back into his seat.   
“Come on, Ethan, always expecting the worst from me,” Nicholas sneered, leaning back on two chair legs. Ethan wanted to kick them out. Spud managed to sit him down finally and slumped down in his own seat. “So what do you two usually do in here, make out?” Nicholas asked looking around bored.   
“What is wrong with you?” Ethan asked. Nicholas shrugged.   
“I could ask the same of you,” He said.   
“Why aren’t we allowed to be friends?” Spud piped up. Nicholas looked at him like he’d just suggested that pigs could fly.   
“You really are an idiot,” Nicholas said.   
“Shut up, Aldis,” Ethan said. Nicholas laughed.   
“You two are fucking aren’t you?” He teased. Ethan growled.   
“None of your business,” Ethan said. Nicholas looked taken aback.   
“Holy shit,” He said, “you totally are!”   
“No, we’re just friends,” Ethan said, “Jesus I don’t even like him that much, he’s annoying,” Spud looked down, Ethan squeezed his knee as if to say, ‘it’s not real.’ Spud took his hand in his and held on tight.   
“Prove it.” Nicholas said. Ethan laughed coldly.   
“How?”   
“Punch him.”   
“What?”   
“Punch him, you told me in 5th grade you’d never hit your girlfriend,” Nicholas said. Ethan looked at Spud, who was shaking slightly. “Not now. Tomorrow. At lunch, hit him in the face and I’ll leave you alone,”   
“Fine,” Ethan said.   
“Sir!” Spud yelped.  
“Shut up,” Ethan said. 

They were silent in the car. But once at the house they didn’t get out. They just sat there watching Marty and the Bucks running around on the lawn with a soccer ball, getting yelled at by the gardener.   
“You’re gonna do it,” Spud said finally.  
“If it gets him to leave us alone…” Ethan trailed off.   
“No,” Spud said looking over at him. Ethan just watched the windshield. “I can’t… if you hit me, I can’t…”   
“You think it’s better on me?” Ethan asked, “I don’t want to hit you!”  
“Then don’t!” Spud said, still looking at him, tears threatening to form, “I won’t stay with you if you do this.” Ethan wouldn’t make eye contact.   
“Maybe that’s for the best.” Ethan wasn’t looking anywhere now. Spud clenched his teeth.   
“Maybe it is,” He said, getting out and slamming the door. 

Spud stomped upstairs pushing past the Blossoms, who apparently had a question for him, and slammed his door. He was furious. How could Ethan even consider hitting him? He said he loved him. Spud refused to love anyone who wanted to hurt him. He sat on the roof smoking again, back to the Carter house. Sure their relationship started with Ethan hurting him, but he thought he’d changed. Angry tears were falling now. 

The next day Spud ignored Ethan at the bus station. He could tell he was trying to talk to him but he just stood on the other side of Marty.   
“What’s with you two?” Marty asked, looking between the two.   
“Nothing,” Spud said.   
“I got grounded,” Ethan said.   
“Numpty,” Marty laughed. Spud grumbled something about Ethan being a wanker.   
The bus was on time as usual and they all climbed on.   
“Party Marty is here boys!” Max Buck yelled standing up.   
“Oh, hey there rich boy,” Jeremy said noticing Ethan.   
“Shut up,” Ethan said, “Spud, come here,”   
“No thank you, sir,” He practically sneered sitting alone. Ethan let out an annoyed growl and sat across the aisle from him.   
“You need to get that stick out your ass and do your job,” Ethan growled.   
“You need to fuck off,” Spud spat. Ethan pursed his lips together but said nothing.   
“What’s with them?” Max whispered rather loudly.   
“Lord knows,” Marty said, but Jeremy realized from his facial expression, he knew more than he was letting on, and he was not happy with the two. 

Spud reluctantly followed Ethan around all day, knowing Nicholas was watching them.   
Once it got to lunch however, he sat at the Blossom’s table, though it was empty today, not wanting to be near him in case he did decide to do this. Ethan got up and walked over.   
“Why aren’t you holding my bag?” Ethan growled, spinning him around on the stool. Spud closed his eyes for longer than a blink and looked at him.   
“I wanted to sit with them,” He said,  
“They’re not even here,” Ethan said dragging Spud from his seat by the arm.   
“Sir, please!” Spud yelped not able to walk fast enough with his back acting up. Ethan turned around, glancing at Nicholas, who just grinned. Wound up, and punched Spud right in the face. He could feel the crack of Ethan’s fist against his cheekbone and nose, blood draining slowly from his nose, and the sour taste of betrayal in his mouth. He stumbled backwards as Ethan let go of his arm, and fell on his ass. He didn’t even look at him, just stood up and ran to the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Spud was in the handicap stall, balling his eyes out, he saw a freshman at a urinal when he ran in, but he didn’t give a shit. He was just curled in a ball against the corner of the stall, hugging his knees and shaking. He heard the door open and Ethan’s unmistakable voice yell at the freshman to “fuck off” but he didn’t care, he just kept crying.   
“Spud?” Ethan said leaning against the stall door.   
“Go away,” Spud cried.   
“Spud, please talk to me,” Ethan said.   
“No, fuck off,” Spud said curling even further up on himself  
“C’mon tiger, please.”   
“No, you don’t get to call me that.” Spud felt like screaming, he felt like running away, going to an entirely new town, never seeing anyone he knew ever again.   
“Spud, please unlock the door,” Ethan said, leaning against the stall door. Spud shook his head,   
“No!” He cried.   
“Fine,” Ethan said and sat down on the bathroom floor. “I’ll just wait for you,”   
And wait he did. The bell rung, kids entered the bathroom and looked at him weird, the bell rang again, classes started. Spud just sat curled up sobbing. He didn’t want to see Ethan’s handsome face, he didn’t want to hear his deep voice, that never somehow never cracked, unlike Spud’s. He didn’t even want to think about him.   
“You know what, Spud,” Ethan finally declared. Spud sniffled, not wanting to hear him. “I don’t care anymore. This has been the worst day of my life. I love you, and I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I should’ve never done that–” Spud scoffed, “–and I know that now.” He said, “I can’t be apart from you anymore.” He said and crawled under the stall door. 

Spud whimpered and folded even further into the corner, peeking up at him through his arms. Ethan was not himself, his hair was a mess, like he’d been tearing at it the whole time, his face was flushed with anger and disappointment. Spud looked away, his eyes were too beautiful, his face too handsome, his physique too perfect. Spud turned to the wall.   
“I hate you,” Spud whimpered. Ethan nodded.   
“I hate myself too.” He pulled a hand through his hair and sat on the floor inching closer to Spud.   
“Why did you have to do it?” Spud asked, “He’d just spread rumors!” he cried.   
“I know I’m an idiot,” Ethan muttered, finally close enough to pull Spud onto his lap. Spud let out a whine and turned, burying his bloody face into Ethan’s shoulder. “I’m an idiot and you should never forgive me,” Ethan said hating himself.   
“Don’t worry, sir, I won’t,” Spud said. Wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck.   
They both said nothing for awhile until Spud finally spoke up.   
“My friend’s dad hit his wife,” He said, “A real brute of a man, threatened to hit us if we ever told.” Ethan listened to him, rubbing circles on his back. “I told myself I’d never get in a relationship like that.” He didn’t look up, just buried his head further into his shoulder.   
“You made the right decision,” Ethan said, “I…” He looked down, “My dad has this rage, passed it onto me, I always knew I’d end up doing this someday,” He went silent a minute. “I told myself I’d walk away if it did,”   
“I guess we’re both liars then,” Spud said. “Because I still love you, and you’re still here,”   
“Both idiots too,” Spud added.   
“Well we are teenagers,” Ethan admitted.   
“Kiss me better,” Spud demanded.   
Ethan easily caved, tilting him back slightly and moving his chin with his fingers. He wiped the dried blood from around his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise growing below his eye. Spud ran his hands through Ethan’s messy hair and tugged him closer, pressing their foreheads together. Ethan pecked him on the lips gently.   
“I guess there’s nothing to worry about now at least,” Spud said looking in Ethan’s deep brown eyes. Ethan looked down sheepishly.   
“I can’t express how sorry I am,” He said quietly.   
“I know,” Spud said, “I get why you did it though,” He said seeing the rational, “I… I forgive you.” Ethan breathed out heavily.   
“We good then?” He asked.   
“Yeah,” Spud sighed, “Just never do it again.” Ethan shook his head.  
“Never,” He promised, leaning back against the wall, thanking God they’d made up. He wiped the tears from Spud’s cheeks, licked his thumb and cleaned the rest of the blood up. “I love you Spud.”   
“I love you too Ethan,” Spud smiled. 

“We should get to class.” Ethan wasn’t looking too excited about that.   
“Yeah,” Spud agreed standing up. Ethan stood up after him.   
“You should ice that,” He said.   
“A bit late now,” Spud laughed. Ethan smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.   
“Let’s get your bag,” Ethan said putting his own bag on. Spud nodded and they headed to the lunch room. The lowerclassmen had lunch now and they were all very surprised to see the Ethan Carter III walk in (along with Spud, though he was their height so that wasn’t all that interesting to them). Ethan walked up to the table flanked by Spud.   
“C-can we help you?” One of the nerds at the table asked.   
“What happened to the bag that was right here?” Ethan asked.  
“They took it to the principal – er – your aunt’s office,”   
“Shit,” Ethan said under his breath.   
“Maybe we should just leave it, sir,” Spud suggested.   
“No, we’ll go get it,” Ethan sighed and walked out, Spud followed. 

“Ethan, what did I say if there was another incident?” Principal Carter asked as they walked into the office. Ethan opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say.  
“There wasn’t an incident, Madam Carter!” Spud interjected, “just a disagreement, it’s all fine really!” She looked at him.   
“James, you have a giant bruise across your face,” Principal Carter deadpanned.   
“It’s nothing, madam,” Spud said, “hardly feel it anymore.”   
“Ethan,” She said looking at him.   
“Nicholas said he’d spread rumors about us if I didn’t,” Ethan admitted.   
“Ethan, what happened to coming to me when you had problems at school?” She sighed. Ethan clenched his teeth.   
“You’d be disappointed. I know it,” Ethan said. She sighed,   
“James, can you give us a second,” she said calmly. Spud nodded, sending Ethan a nervous glance and walked out. “What’s going on?” She asked once the door was shut.   
“Nicholas thought we were dating or something,” Ethan admitted, he always shared everything with his aunt, if he didn’t now, well it’d feel weird, not that this felt normal.   
“Dating?” She asked.  
“Well he said we were sleeping toget–” He started, but she interrupted.   
“That’s appalling!” She exclaimed. He was a bit confused at why he felt his heart sink at that. He already knew he couldn’t come out to her, maybe it was the idea that she thought it disgusting, maybe it was the fact she actually stated it finally.   
“Well, you,” He collected himself, “You understand why I did what I did then.” She sighed, nodding.   
“I understand you were put in a difficult situation,” She said, “just… come to me next time rather than punching people.” Ethan nodded, “here’s his bag,” She said handing it to Ethan, “I’ll have a chat with Mr. Aldis.”  
“No! Please let me take care of it,” Ethan said snatching the bag. She sighed.  
“Very well.”


	18. Chapter 18

Nicholas beat the couple to detention that day.   
“So I guess I was wrong, you’re just friends with a loser now,” Nicholas said.   
“You gonna apologize?” Ethan asked.  
“No, he still is a fruitcake,” Nicholas laughed. Spud rolled his eyes.   
“Whatever,” Ethan said.   
“It’s fine sir,” Spud said, sounding rather happy, kicking his feet a bit. Ethan took his hand under the table and squeezed it, he was about to let go, but Spud held on.   
“What’s got you all happy?” Nicholas said, sounding really annoyed by the concept of Spud being happy.  
“The week’s halfway over,” He shrugged, “I like weekends, less knobheads back at the house.” He said. Nicholas looked more annoyed, which made Spud feel even happier. 

After detention Ethan and Spud walked home together. It was a empty country road this time of day, so they walked hand in hand, their hands tucked in Ethan’s jacket pocket.   
“Why’d you decide to do wrestling?” Spud asked as they walked, “I mean all your friends are on the football team.” Ethan shrugged.   
“My dad did football,” He said, “I knew I’d always be compared to him if I did that, the curse of a third generation name.” Spud nodded.  
“That’s fair I guess,” He looked over at Ethan, who glanced down at him out the corner of his eye, sending him a half smile without turning his head.   
“What about you, what made you decide to be Wrestling Jesus?” Ethan asked  
“The Baby Jesus of British Wrestling,” Spud said lifting and dropping his shoulders to a quick beat. Ethan laughed. “Pro wrestling is pretty big in the UK right now,” He said, “I… I always wanted to control a crowd like that,” He grinned, “I never thought I was big enough until I saw the junior divisions that started popping up all over.”   
“They say size doesn’t matter,” Ethan said. Spud let go of his hand.  
“Its what ya do with it that matters!” He joked scooting down the street thrusting his hips and hopping forwards. Ethan doubled over laughing.   
“That’s right,” He said, clutching his chest. Spud grinned, glad to make him laugh.   
“Homecoming is this Friday,” Ethan reminded him, Spud nodded.   
“You’re grounded though.” Spud said taking his partner’s hand back.   
“You could go,” Ethan shrugged. Spud laughed,   
“I wouldn’t put it past this school to go full on Carrie and drop blood on me,” He said.   
“Yeah but then you could burn them all up,” Ethan said.   
“It’s be no fun without you there to help,” Spud said.   
“Aw, thanks tiger,” Ethan cooed, Spud rolled his eyes but smiled. “Maybe we should have our own party,” Ethan suggested.   
“Ooh, are we invited?” Max Buck yelled, Spud jumped a mile, practically into Ethan’s arms. Ethan rolled his eyes and turned around.   
“How long have you guys been there?” Ethan asked, sure enough it was Marty, the Bucks, and the Blossoms.   
“Long enough,” Jeremy said wiggling his eyebrows.   
“You guys walk slow,” Marty said.   
The Blossoms were a bit further back, chatting amongst themselves.   
“Marty says you two are dating,” Max said. Spud flushed red.  
“Marty!” He yelled  
“Don’t worry they’re cool,”   
“We may be good christian boys, but we think love is love, right Jer?” Max said.   
“Hell yeah, and you two are adorable,” Jeremy said, “Well, as long as we can come to your party.” Ethan looked at Spud.   
“Won’t your aunt be home?” Spud asked, Ethan shook his head.   
“She’ll be at the dance all night,” He said. Spud shrugged.  
“As long as it’s just us seven,” He said.  
“What about Robbie, Jessie, DJZ?” Ethan asked.   
“Fine, them too if they want to,” Spud sighed.   
“Great! I’ll tell them,” Ethan said  
“This is gonna be rad!” Max said,   
“Bloody brilliant!” Marty said. The Bucks laughed.  
“So British!” Jeremy said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I’ve never been to a party in my life. This is my imaginary party though so I can make it whatever it whatever I want to, so shut up! (I might be getting too defensive.)

The next day they planned it all out at lunch, all sat at the bro table. They decided to use the guest house living room, just incase they made a mess, that way Aunt D wouldn’t notice. The rest of the week was a blur of getting ready. The Bucks were the only ones with a car, it was their dad’s pick up, and they totally stole it without permission, but having a car meant they were on snacks duty. They took several trips over the Thursday and Friday afternoons, just packing the Carter guest house full of all sorts of snacks. Zema was of course on music duty, being the DJ of the group, he had his own equipment and his mom brought it over Friday afternoon and he set it up. They all agreed to meet a bit after homecoming just in case their principal left late. 

Holly and Hannah were running back and forth from the bathroom all afternoon getting ready, getting their makeup just right, and their jewelry. They were both in very nice dresses, not too fancy, not too shabby either, and their favorite heels. They seemed to be excited for the first time in awhile, which made Spud glad for them. Marty got dressed early and sat downstairs playing video games, ready to let anyone in. Marty’s suit was a fancy black with white pinstripes sports jacket, a white button down, and a red tie. Spud was nervously smoking on the roof still in his school clothes by the time the Bucks arrived. They had what looked like hand me down grey suits and Spud could see their dad fix their ties before letting them go. Spud smiled at the gesture, everyone was nervous he realized, even though they were among friends. He crawled back in the window and got ready. He heard everyone else arrive before he finished. 

When Spud walked down the stairs a bit later, he felt a bit awkward, he knew from what Marty was wearing he wouldn’t be overdressed, but he did worry it’d be a little much. A light blue button down, black pants and a maroon like pink sports jacket with a matching bow tie. It was most definitely him, but he worried he might be too much. Ethan looked up from the dining room table were some snacks were spread out. He was in the middle of fighting with Robbie E over some BBQ chips, but he immediately stopped when he saw Spud walking his way.  
“Jesus tiger, you’re handsome as hell,” He said, Spud blushed a bit, matching his jacket.  
“You look great yourself,” Spud grinned, it was true, Ethan was very handsome with his smart black suit, white button down, and black and white silk tie (that was tied in a sloppy half windsor that might’ve been done by a child). He walked over and untied his tie.  
“Let me fix this,” He said, “sit down, I gotta get behind you.” Ethan nodded and sat on the chair sideways. Spud walked around behind him and tied his tie in a neat windsor. Ethan leaned backwards against Spud, who pressed a kiss to his temple. They were suddenly brought out of it though when Holly and Zema started squealing and jumping up and down.  
“You two are so cute!” Zema shouted.  
“Shut up,” they both said. Everyone laughed. They all migrated to the living room where DJZ started up some dance music. Marty and the Bucks were the first to the floor doing all sorts of joke dances and such things. The Blossoms joined them soon after, and the boys were happy to open the dance circle up. Ethan and Spud stuck to the sidelines at first, leaning against each other, hand in hand, just enjoying being out in the open for once. Robbie E walked over as Jessie G joined the dance group.  
“How long have you two been dating?” He asked. Ethan shrugged.  
“Like two weeks,” Spud said rolling his eyes at Ethan.  
“How’d you, ya’know, know?” he asked. Ethan grimaced.  
“I uh, realized the truth when Nicholas tried to drown him,” He said.  
“Jesus,” Robbie E said. Spud laughed,  
“It wasn’t all bad, being the damsel in distress,” he said, “got a big strong man outta it.” Ethan grinned.  
“The biggest and strongest,” Ethan said.  
“Don’t push it.” Spud rolled his eyes. Robbie E laughed. “I wanna dance,” Spud declared.  
“Then go dance,” Ethan said. Spud stuck his tongue at him and went to join the others who were all shouting and clapping for Marty who was doing the worm.  
“You two really are great together,” Robbie E said to Ethan as he watched Spud fondly.  
“It means a lot to be able to be out like this,” Ethan said. Robbie E smiled sadly. Ethan raised his punch to his lips, “thanks for being cool about it,” He said.  
“Are you kidding, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” Robbie E said, “I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with him.” Ethan nodded a bit. Zema set the songs to play themselves for a bit and joined into the dance circle. Spud ran over, pulling Ethan by the arm,  
“C’mon, Eth, join us!” He said. Ethan laughed and put his drink down.  
“Bro, get in here!” Zema shouted over at Robbie E  
“Yeah c’mon bro!” Jessie G said.  
“Ok ok,” Robbie E laughed walking over.

They danced and sang for what felt like hours. The snacks waned as the night went down, mostly due to the Bucks trying to throw food in each other’s mouths. Finally everyone was wiped out on the couches. Robbie E was sat next to DJZ at the DJ table, chatting when DJZ decided it was slow dance time. Spud glanced at Ethan who made a face, but caved easily. Ethan wrapped his arms around Spud’s little hips and he reached up and put his hands on his shoulders, too short to wrap them all the way around. He rest his head against Ethan’s sturdy chest, and swayed with him to the music. Everything seemed to slow down for them 

“May I have this dance?” Marty asked Hannah, she looked at her sister, who gestured for her to go on.  
“Of course,” She grinned following him to the center of the room.  
Holly looked around, the Bucks were arguing quietly over something, Zema had his head rest on Robbie E’s shoulder, Marty and Hannah and Spud and Ethan were swaying slowly to the music. Jessie G walked over.  
“You wanna dance?” He asked nervously, “doesn’t have to be romantic or nothing, just, I thought you might want to,” He said. Holly lit up.  
“I’d love to,” She said.  
And with that there were three pairs on the makeshift dance floor. DJZ decided to put on another slow dance after since they all seemed so content (well, other than the Bucks).

After all that was over they all sat around in a circle. Spud was on Ethan’s lap, half asleep, Zema was leaning heavily on Robbie E, the Bucks were on their backs, tops of their heads against each other, as they chatted, Marty and Hannah were making out again, and Jessie G and Holly were chatting as well. It was really nice. Spud pulled Ethan down by his tie and for the first time ever, kissed him on the lips in front of others. Ethan sighed into it, holding himself up with one hand, hugging Spud closer with the other. For once, all was right in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was Saturday, and since he was grounded he decided to just stay in bed. Spud figured as much so he decided to sneak into the house. The back door was unlocked as always, so he snuck in. He took his shoes off once inside and padded up stairs quiet as possible. He never saw Ethan’s aunt, luckily. He headed up to Ethan’s room and walked right in, sure to lock the door behind him.  
“I don’t want to talk to you,” Ethan grumbled hearing the door open and figuring it was his aunt. Spud put his shoes down.  
“Well, I guess we don’t have to talk then,” He said. Ethan sat up straight in bed.  
“Spud!” He said, holding his sheets up over his bared chest. “I’m in my underwear!” He said. Spud laughed, pulling his own shirt off.  
“You’ve seen me like that,” He said taking his pants off too and sliding into bed next to him. Ethan smiled a bit surprised still and slumped back into the bed, Spud rest his head on Ethan’s chest, drawing circles over the pec he wasn’t on. Ethan wrapped an arm around him.  
“How’s the house arrest?” Spud asked. Ethan laughed quietly.  
“Much more bearable now that you’re here,” He said kissing the top of his head. Spud smiled softly, poking Ethan’s chest. He chuckled and flexed his pecs, moving Spud’s head with one. Spud practically giggled and threw his arms around his neck.  
"I love you, Spud," Ethan said lifting him up so they were face to face. Spud sat back on Ethan's stomach, legs folded on ether side of his waist. He drew a heart with his finger on Ethan's bare chest.  
"I love you, Ethan," Spud declared leaning down to press their lips together. Ethan gripped his hips and held him closer. Spud leaned back, watching Ethan's brown eyes track hungrily over his body. 

They chatted all day, stopping for periods of time to just make out. All in all, it was a good day. 

After awhile they got dressed again. Ethan insisted on walking Spud home, and he couldn’t argue with that, so there they went.  
They stood on the stoop, looking in each other’s eyes like dopey lovesick kids.  
“See you tomorrow?” Ethan asked.  
“Sure,” Spud smiled, “same way?” Ethan nodded.  
“Have a good night,” He said.  
“You too,” Spud smiled, but neither turned to go. Finally Ethan pecked him on the lips. Spud smiled into it. standing on his toes to make it last longer. They broke apart and smiled at each other.  
“Ethan Michael Carter the Third!” His aunt yelled storming outside.  
“Shit,” Ethan said, Spud turned sheet white and took a step back, his back pressing against the front door.  
“Tell me I did not see you just kiss that boy!” She said. Ethan stepped between her and Spud and squared his shoulders.  
“I did, Aunt D, you know why?” He said defiantly, “Because I love him and he loves me.” His aunt was beside herself.  
“You are not gay!” She yelled.  
“No, I’m Bi,” Ethan said, sure of himself. Spud slid himself under Ethan’s arm, the bigger teenager rest his arm on the smaller’s hip.  
“You are not!” Dixie Carter screeched, “You are a Carter, you are as straight as they come!” Spud pressed closer to Ethan’s side, reassuring him simply by his presence.  
“I know you won’t like me for it, but I know who I am, I’ve felt this way for awhile, ever since I saw him,” Ethan said, She turned to Spud and grabbed him by the shirt. Ethan slapped her hands away, moving him behind him again, “don’t you dare touch him,” He said, “You’re mad at me, leave him out of this.”  
Dixie Carter made a sound like a growl and pushed past them walking into the guest house. She stormed upstairs, drawing the others out of their rooms, looking on nervously.  
“Leave him out of this!” Ethan was yelling as he ran after her. Dixie Carter said nothing, just threw open the door to Spud’s room and began ransacking it.  
“Madam Carter, what are you doing?” Spud yelped as she threw his guitar aside. She wasn’t finding anything though, until she glanced out the window.  
“Ha!” She exclaimed pointing at the cigarette butts. “You’re expelled!” She yelled.  
“I’m old enough to smoke,” Spud whimpered, she crossed the room ready to grab him or something, but Ethan stepped in the way.  
“Leave him alone,” He said. Spud was breathing heavily, looking around his destroyed room, at his broken guitar, ripped and trampled books, his clothes were thrown all over. He realized how lucky he was that he’d thrown the alcohol out.  
“Do not tell me what to do!” Dixie Carter screamed. Ethan stepped back a step. Spud took Ethan’s hand nervously, Ethan squeezed it reassuredly. “You two are beyond in trouble! I’m calling your father!” she declared.  
“No, Aunt D, please!” He said stepping in the way of the door.  
“Ethan, move,” She said angrily.  
“Please just think about this. You know what he’ll do if he finds out,” he whispered. “Please, you can ground me longer, kick me out, whatever, just please talk to me first.” Dixie Carter took a deep breath and seemed to collect herself. When she spoke now she was much calmer.  
“Very well, we will talk about this in my office,” she said, then looked at Spud. “If I so much as see you within 20 feet of him I will do much worse than expell you.” Spud nodded and backed off. Ethan seemed to be pained by his moving away from him. 

Ethan sat awkwardly in the chair across from his aunt in her home office. She was pouring herself some drink he wasn't sure what but he figured it was hard.  
“What the hell is going on?” His aunt finally asked sitting down. Ethan looked at his hands clasped loosely in his lap.  
“We're dating,” he said, “have been for awhile.”  
“How long?” She asked looking pained.  
“Two weeks.” He looked down again playing with his fingers nervously. “I love him Aunt D, I’ve never been this happy.” His aunt shook her head.  
“You're experimenting, trying to get a rise out of me. I understand I have been less approachable lately, but this is no way to act because of it.” Ethan looked up at her, looking her straight in the eyes.  
“I'm not experimenting, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not looking for attention either, I just love him,” He said sure of himself. His aunt looked pained like the statement had hurt her physically.  
“Ethan, I love you, I'm just trying to protect you from yourself, this is just a phase and you're going to regret it when you're older,”  
“I'm 18, Aunt D! I can make decisions for myself!” He yelled.  
“You're still a child!” She cried. He shook his head. “what will your father say?”  
“He’ll disown me,” Ethan said knowing the answer. “Because I know how I feel.” She shook her head.  
“You don't, you really don't!” He threw his arms up.  
“Why would you know any better?” He asked.  
“I'm an adult,” she said  
“Legally, so am I.” He was very stubborn, he could argue this for hours, she was getting impatient though.  
“You have two choices,” she said finally, “either you dump him and renounce this… phase and talk to your father about how to fix this or you go to an Alternative school to get help.”  
“I don't need help!” He said, “it's not a disease!”  
“It might as well be because you've become completely irrational!”  
Ethan shook his head.  
“What if I emancipate myself instead,” he said stubbornly.  
“You really think that's worth it?” She laughed. He clenched his teeth.  
“I love him, Aunt D.” He said looking pained, “I need him.” 

Spud was pacing around his room. It was a disaster. Much of his stuff wasn't salvageable. He slumped to the floor and began to cry. Why had they done it? They'd just gotten so comfortable being public about it. He curled up on himself. He wanted to change his name and run away, save Ethan the choice. He knew no matter what, the kid would choose him, despite it throwing his life away. There was a knock on the door.  
“Go away,” he sniffled.  
“Spud, it's me,” Hannah said. “Can I come in?”  
“No,” He said, voice catching in his throat. She walked in anyway, Holly following. They sat next to him.  
“I know it hurts but it won’t last forever,” Holly said.  
“Yes it will,” Spud cried, “He can’t give up his family for me, he’d lose too much.”  
“C’mon Spud, maybe it wasn’t meant to be,” Hannah said, “There are plenty of great guys out there.”  
“I don’t want them, I want him!” Spud cried.  
“I know,” Holly said hugging him softly. Marty was in the doorway now.  
“Ethan and Principal Carter are in the living room,” He said. Spud nodded, standing up, he tried to square his shoulders, a determined look on his face, but the tears made him look like a child. He wiped his face off with his sleeves and headed down stairs. 

Ethan stood up when he walked in. Aunt D pushed him back down into the seat.  
“Ethan,” Spud said, looking at him, eyes full of pain, he looked like he wanted to cry again. Ethan clenched his teeth and reached for him, Aunt D slapped his hand down, but Ethan stood up and embraced Spud, who began crying again.  
“I know tiger, let it out,” He said.  
“Ethan, sit down,” Dixie Carter said, looking angry. Ethan ignored her, just holding Spud who was clutching his shirt crying into it.  
“I don’t want to let you go,” Spud cried.  
“I know Spud, I know,” He said softly, rubbing his back.  
“Both of you sit down,” Dixie Carter said. Ethan sighed and let go. Spud whined but let go as well. Ethan sat back down, Spud stood crying silently in the center of the room. Ethan was looking at him his eyes full of sadness, looking like he just wanted to pick him up and carry him away from everything making him sad. Spud sat down across from them.  
“So, what have you decided?” Spud asked, shrunk down on himself.  
“He has two choices, explain to himself to his father,” Ethan flinched slightly, “or go to an alternative school,” He said.  
“I wanted to talk to you about it first,” Ethan said. Spud nodded looking troubled.  
“What would your dad do?” Spud asked.  
“Probably disown me,” Ethan said.  
“You wouldn’t tell him if he went to that school?” Spud asked. Dixie Carter sighed.  
“I can’t in good faith let my brother disown him if he tries to fix himself,” She said.  
“It’s an easy choice then Eth,” Spud said quietly. Ethan shook his head.  
“I told you Spud, you’re mine, this doesn’t change that,” He said. Dixie Carter made a disgusted noise. Spud looked down.  
“Don’t throw your life away for me,” Spud said  
“Are you willing to go to the reform school?” Dixie Carter asked.  
“It won’t change me,” Ethan told her.  
“It had better fix you, or we’ll be having a chat with your father,” She said. Ethan closed his eyes.  
“Either way I’m fucked,” He said annoyed.  
“Maybe you should’ve thought about this before you decided to lash out at me!”  
“That’s not what I’m doing, I love him, why can’t you understand that?” Ethan cried.  
“It’s not natural!” She said.  
“It is!” He sighed exasperated, “What does it matter?” Ethan cried, “you hate me!” he decided. He had his head in his hands, Spud stood up moving towards him.  
“Don’t you dare,” The woman said. Spud froze, looking at Ethan longingly. “Let’s go Ethan.” She stood up and walked out with him in tow. Spud just watched them go feeling like death warmed over.


	21. Chapter 21

Ethan wasn’t at the house the next day, he was getting driven to his new school. Spud was in his room all day. He knew he seemed like a child, crying so much, but he couldn’t help it. He walked to the school sitting in the center of the field where he’d been shaved. He wished it had never happened, he wished he’d stayed in Birmingham. Most of all he wished he’d never opened up, he’d been taught to stay guarded, not to let anyone in, this is what happened. He lay back in the terf, the little rubber pieces sticking to his tight shirt. 

He didn’t eat all day, hoping the ache in his stomach from the hunger would distract him from the pain of not even saying goodbye. But the hunger waned by night time, and he lay in his bed staring up in the darkness, wishing there was a sturdy arm around his shoulders. 

Ethan’s ride had been several hours. Several hours of complete silence, well until Aunt D turned on the radio. That made it slightly more bearable, well until Living on a Prayer came on, and Ethan was hit with a wall of loneliness. He turned the song off.   
“That’s a good song,” Aunt D complained.  
“It was our song,” Ethan mumbled. His aunt rolled her eyes.  
“Ethan you’re teenagers, you don’t have a song,” She said. Ethan crossed his arms.   
“You just hate him, I bet if I dated Nicholas or something, you’d be fine with it,”  
“No, you can’t date boys, Ethan, how hard is this to understand,” She said. He crossed his arms harder, if it was possible.   
“Why not!?” He asked, “You’re supposed to want me happy, I’m happy with him!”   
“You’re not happy, you’re confused.” She was impossible to talk to, Ethan decided, and just sat sideways in the passenger seat, with his back to her. He didn’t care how petulant it seemed. 

Once they got there Ethan was lead into the large old building. He was walking with his arms crossed hunched over angrily.   
“Ah, Ms. Carter, great to see you,” A man said walking out of the building. Ethan could see some kids watching them from the dorm room windows. He huffed and stood a few steps away from his aunt. “And this must be Ethan,” He said.   
“There is no reason for me to be here,” Ethan grumbled.   
“Nonsense, there are several students here who are having trouble realizing they are straight,” the man said. Ethan cussed.   
“Thank you for taking him on such short notice,” Aunt D said. The man smiled and nodded.  
“Anything for a friend,” He said, “Now, let’s get inside, and get you situated, Ethan.”

The next few weeks were torture, without Ethan there, Nicholas beat the shit out of Spud on a regular basis. He spent most of his time by himself, not wanting the abuse to be translated to any friends. The bros tried to talk to him, but he blew them off everytime. It was hell the first month, until he got his first letter. 

“Hey there tiger,” it read, making Spud smile sadly.   
“I hope everything is ok with you. I miss you so much I feel like I’m gonna be sick.   
The school isn’t all bad, there are a lot of absolute jerks. It’s one of those schools for troubled boys, they’re trying to do military style training and all that. It’s very tiring.   
Nobody here understands why I’m here, I haven’t told them the real reason, I’m worried they’ll be more of a jerk, but I’m not the trouble maker that they’re used to. I’m trying to keep my head down and do the work, after all, it’s only a year (ugh).   
I have to go to church too, it’s not that bad, kinda relaxing, I confessed to the priest. He says it’s no big deal! I tried to tell the Dean and Aunt D that, they weren’t hearing it though.   
Anyways here’s my address, so you can mail me back, just don’t forget the box number, 4057.   
I hope you’re doing well.  
Love,   
Ethan Carter III” 

It was great hearing from him and Spud wrote back right away.   
“Hello Eth,” he wrote.  
“I’m doing ok, Nicholas has finally gotten bored of hitting me it seems.   
I miss you a lot, I can’t help but think of you all the time, my grades aren’t liking that so much, but it’s great to hear from you.   
I hope they’re being nice to you there, or I’ll have to come down there and beat up some wankers. No use telling them the real reason you’re there though, they might be real jerks.  
I’m glad to hear that from the priest, maybe there’s hope after all.   
Lots of Love,   
Rockstar Spud” 

Spud walked to the post office to deliver the message himself, he didn’t want Aunt D seeing the flag up on the mailbox and intercepting the letter. He found himself meeting the mailman at the box everyday, asking if anything came for him. Everyday it was a no. 

Ethan was also checking his box everyday. There was a group of kids always down by the PO Boxes that began to get interested. Somehow one of them had managed to sneak a skateboard in and was always doing tricks, despite the PO boxes being inside downstairs of the mess hall.   
“Whatchya lookin’ for?” one of the kids asked.   
“A letter,” Ethan said simply.   
“From who your girlfriend?” another teased.  
“No I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said taking the letter out of the box. The skateboarding kid, zipped by and stole the letter.   
“You sure? This sure has a lot of hearts considering,” he said. There was only one heart instead of a last name in the return address.   
“Hey give it back!” Ethan said trying to grab it, but skateboard kid was fast.   
“Oh a boyfriend?” The first kid said as if realizing the answer to everything. Ethan said nothing.   
“It’s ok, he’s here for that too,” The second kid said pointing to skateboard kid.   
“Hey, Johnny!” the first kid said, “you could finally eat some dick again!”   
“Fuck no he ain’t my type,” skateboard kid said, handing the letter back.   
Ethan snatched it out of his hands.   
“And you aren’t mine,” Ethan said  
“Ouch, man, I’m fucking beautiful,”   
“Whatever,” Ethan said headed upstairs.   
“Bye!” the three yelled after him. 

Ethan ran to his dorm room, ignoring his roommate, who was throwing a fit about something or another and opened the letter. He read it over several times before getting to his answer. He glanced behind him to make sure his roommate wasn’t watching. 

“Dearest Spud,  
Glad to hear Nicholas is leaving you alone mostly now. Who are you hanging out with? You better not be alone!   
The guys here are mostly leaving me alone, I just met three kids by the mail boxes though, one of them is gay too, they’re interesting to say the least. I haven’t really made any friends because apparently muscle-y guys are scary (everyone here is pretty scrawny and loud mouthed).   
You should really go hang out with Robbie E and the guys for halloween, they always make this haunted house! We’re not allowed to celebrate halloween, apparently it gets everyone too rowdy. I dunno.   
Maybe I’ll see you again at Thanksgiving, in passing of course.  
Love and affection,  
Ethan Carter III” 

He felt rather content with that and put it in an envelope, headed back out to send it. They exchanged letters the rest of the year, and Spud found himself tacking up Ethan’s correspondences on his pin board. He began doing better in class too, now that he had an idea of what was going on with Ethan. 

He’d hoped to see him during the breaks, but Dixie Carter apparently guessed as much and sent him to his father’s place up north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. 
> 
> I could put some more of life apart from each other in, but I don't know, should I?


	22. Chapter 22

“Bro, where’ve you been?” Robbie E asked one day in January coming up to Spud. He was at his locker messing with some papers.  
“Oh, hullo Robbie,” Spud mumbled stuffing some papers into his bag. He went to close his locker, but Robbie stopped it.  
“Whoa, Bro, is that EC?” He asked, opening it and pointing at a one of those shiny pictures printed at a CVS or something. Spud blushed slightly looking up at the photo. Sure enough Ethan’s face was looking out at them. His head was tilted slightly, short curly hair flopping out slightly to the side, a small grin on his face.  
“Yeah, he sent me a photo,” Spud admitted.  
“Aw, did you send him one back?” Zema asked, leaning against the nearby lockers. Spud shook his head, putting his bag on.  
“I don’t have a camera,” He said, starting towards his class. The bros followed.  
“Oh, I do!” Zema said, pulling a DSLR out of his bag.  
“Mate, that’s expensive!” Spud said, “What’ve you got it in your bag like that for?”  
“Don’t worry, bro, it’s the school’s, I’m in a photo class,” Zema shrugged.  
“Bro! You gotta send E a picture!” Robbie E said, excited at the idea. Spud smiled,  
“Okey,” He nodded. Zema snapped a photo of him.  
“I’ll go get it printed!” He yelled running away.  
“I’m going to look like a twat,” Spud groaned. Robbie E threw his arm over his shoulder.  
“But you’re Ethan’s twat!” He grinned. 

At lunch time his friends moved to his table, as they had begun doing lately. He wasn’t trying to isolate himself, he just didn’t want them to get any grief from anyone. Zema handed him a photograph. Just as he’d expected, he looked a bit surprised to be having his picture taken. He shook his head slightly but put it in a folder in his bag.  
“Thanks Zema,” Spud said.  
“No problemo, chiquito,” He said.

.

Ethan was surprised to get another letter, usually it was one a week. He, as always, brought it back to his dorm room to open it. His roommate wasn’t there, which was good, because he was a total asshole, as Ethan was soon to realize. He sat at his desk and opened the letter. A photo was enclosed with a small note attached. 

“Hey Eth,  
Zema snapped a photo of me, figured you might want it?  
They noticed your picture in my locker and wanted me to share the wealth.  
Only 5 more months! Talk to you more next week’s letter.  
Love,  
Spud ♡”

Ethan smiled, standing up to put the letter in his sock drawer with the others. He sat back down and looked at the photo. It sure looked like a snapshot, it focused on Spud’s face, but he could see Robbie E’s shirt in the background just out of focus. He looked at Spud, his eyes were slightly widened, beautifully blue as ever, his brows were slightly drawn together, his mouth slightly parted. His hair was wild, grown long again, spiked a bit in the back, but falling over his face on one side in golden strands. Ethan’s smile only grew. He taped the photo to the inside of his pencil drawer, pushing his writing utensils out of the way. He brushed his finger across his two dimensional cheek.  
“I miss you, tiger.”


	23. Chapter 23

It was a long year but they made it through. Ethan even talked a bit more to skateboard kid and friends. Spud got to know the bros pretty well too. 

The alternative school graduated before TN Academy, so Ethan actually came in for the last week. The first anyone saw of him was when he walked into the lunch room. He looked entirely different. He was walking with pristine posture, his head up, eyes forward. He had his hands clasped behind his back, a crew cut, and an expressionless face. Spud stood up and walked over to him slowly.   
“Ethan?” He said quietly. Ethan’s expression softened.   
“Hey there tiger,” he said, Spud smiled.   
“Your hair,” Spud said, tears were forming in his eyes.  
“Don’t cry over it,” Ethan joked.   
“That’s not what…” then Spud smiled, tears falling now. “I really liked that damn hair,” He joked back.   
“Come here,” Ethan said opening his arms. Spud walked over and hugged him.   
“I love you Eth,” He said, Ethan held him close.  
“I love you too, tiger.” They didn’t care that the half the school could see, all that mattered was each other. 

They headed over to the Bro table that had grown into the Buck and Bro table according to Max.   
“The prodigal son hath returnethed” Robbie E shouted.   
“That is not a word,” Hannah said.   
“Let him have his fun,” Marty laughed.   
“How was military school?” Robbie E asked.   
“I'm ready to ship out,” Ethan said.   
“What?” Holly said, turning to Spud, “you said it wasn’t–”   
“he's joking.” Spud said with a smile. Ethan pulled him over onto his lap. “Ethan!” Spud yelped.  
“What?” Ethan asked innocently.   
“You're an idiot.” Spud was grinning at him though. Ethan shrugged.  
“It doesn't matter anymore,” he said. Spud leaned back against him.   
Nicholas was looking over, but the couple didn't even notice, no one but Robbie E did and he sent him a look that could kill, making him back off. 

.

One thing that nobody could forget that weekend, was prom. To everyone’s surprise, Principal Carter allowed Ethan to join in on the festivities. She basically said high school prom was too important for her favorite nephew to miss. 

It was a while before prom that Spud got ready. He dressed in a sharp dark turquoise suit with a similar colored bow tie, a grey button down, combed his hair back with a bit of gel, and sat in the living room. He sat there nervously waiting for the others. When Marty and the Blossoms finally came down, they headed over to get Ethan and head to the school. Principal Carter was driving all of them.   
“Looking good, tiger,” Ethan grinned walking over to the car from the house. They’d planned it so Ethan “coincidentally” had the same color button down and pocket square as Spud’s suit and his light grey sports jacket matched Spud’s button down as well. His grey and black tie had apparently been tied by his aunt this time, because it was well done.   
“You too, sir,” Spud grinned. Principal Carter honked the car horn to get the all moving. 

Once they got there the met up with the Bucks and the Bros and headed into the gym. It was set up like a dream, fairy lights strung from the ceiling, tables set up to the side with food, a stage with a DJ and lights up front. The Bucks and Marty ran to the food immediately.   
“Ready for this?” Ethan asked, taking Spud’s hand discreetly. Spud nodded nervously. Ethan gave him a reassuring smile and they followed the bros to a table. 

Once the prom got going, it was fun, the group all danced together in a big circle at fun songs, ate at the table during lame ones, and joked around in between. After awhile people started to leave for after parties. Ethan knew he had to make his move soon.

“I want to suggest a song,” Ethan said to the boys while Spud and the girls ran off to get drinks. He glanced over towards Spud, he hadn’t noticed.   
“Oh like a romantic song?” Robbie E asked, Ethan blushed slightly.   
“Aww,” Zema said.   
“Don’t worry! We’ve got your aunt!” Max said, and he and Jer ran off to distract her. It was rather easy for them to do so, since they annoyed her so much. She was out of the room in minutes. Jer poked his head back in to give the thumbs up. Ethan nodded and fixed his tie. He took a deep breath and got onto the stage. He whispered something to the DJ and took the microphone, standing up straight. He cleared his throat and waited for the room to quiet down. He looked around, everyone was in their own little groups. Nicholas and his buddies by the punch and Spud with their friends by the front stage most notably. Spud looked up at him on the stage, a bit confused.   
“I know I haven’t been here the last year or so,” Ethan started, “So I missed a lot of things, but there’s one thing I can’t miss. I want to dance with my love at his prom. Spud, can I have this dance?” Spud looked up at him, eyes full of love, he nodded. He tossed the mic to the DJ and hopped of the stage, taking Spud’s hand and leading him to the dance floor. Spud leaned into Ethan’s chest headfirst, laughing, when he heard the first few riffs of Bon Jovi’s Living on a Prayer.   
“Recognize the song, tiger?” Ethan smiled down at him. Spud nodded. 

Their classmates joined the dancefloor and soon everyone was singing along. The next song was a slow one, kind of romantic and all. Single friends left the floor and couples joined or stayed on, but Ethan and Spud hardly noticed. They were in their own world. 

Ethan had his hands on Spud’s hips, Spud’s hands on his shoulders, their foreheads pressed together, looking into each other’s eyes. They swayed in time with the music, neither very proficient dancers. Ethan pressed a gentle kiss on Spud’s lips, and whispered a quiet,  
“I love you.” Spud smiled softly and nuzzled his nose to Ethan’s   
“I love you too, Ethan Carter the Third.” He pressed another kiss to Ethan’s partially open lips. 

After the slow song, the couple returned to their friends, the Bucks ran over a little bit after.   
“Mission successful?” Max asked, Ethan looked at Spud lovingly.   
“I’d say so,” He said, Spud grinned.

.

Ethan was allowed to walk with the class at graduation, his aunt never actually told his parents he’d gone to the alternative school, so that worked out. As his graduation present, Ethan’s father set him up with his inheritance. It was early, he’d planned on giving it to him after he graduated university, but the teenager had decided to take a gap year and head off to England for some reason his father couldn’t understand (not that he tried very hard to).

The graduation party at the Carter’s was banging. Everyone who was anyone at TN Academy was there. Ethan and his family were standing on the patio. Ethan didn’t look particularly happy.   
“We should go over,” Marty said looking out the living room window, kneeling backwards on a chair.   
“Spud?” Holly asked. Spud shrugged, he was messing with a matchbox and some markers on the coffee table he was kneeling next to.   
“I gotta finish this first,” He said, biting his lip as he concentrated.   
“What is it?” Hannah asked hopping off the couch to kneel next to him.   
“Nothing” Spud said, hiding it with his arm as he continued to work on it.   
“Is it for Ethan?” Hannah asked.   
“Yeah,” Spud said focusing harder, his brows furrowing together.   
Once he’d finished they headed across the yard to the pool where everyone was. 

Ethan was looking rather bored, watching everyone in the pool while his parents and aunt talked with the adults, but he lit right up when Spud walked over.   
“Hey Spud!” he smiled.   
“Congrats on graduating,” Spud grinned, “I, uh, made you something.” He handed him the matchbox. Ethan took it looking at it, it was a drawn to look like a little envelope even with a tiny little stamp and address, it was actually addressed to where Spud had been sending the letters while he was at the Alternative school. Ethan smiled,   
“Oh tiger, I love it!” Spud waved his hand,  
“Open it,” He said. Ethan slid the matchbox open, inside was a tiny letter glued to the inside of the box, open to read “love you forever.”  
“It’s perfect,” He grinned, “Thank you so much.” Spud smiled.   
“I hoped you might,” he said sheepishly.   
“It’s absolutely adorable, just like you,” He smiled, Spud blushed, looking down to try and hide it. Ethan pocketed it carefully. He turned around. “Dad, can I introduce you to someone?” He asked. A tall proper looking man looked over.  
“What’s that, son?” He asked.   
“My friend here,” Ethan said. A grin grew across the face of Ethan Carter the second.  
“Good to meet you...” He said, walking over and holding out a hand. Spud awkwardly shook it, he’d heard so much about this man, mostly bad things, yet here he was shaking his hand, a sincere feeling grin across his face.   
“James Curtin,” Spud said, “but everyone calls me Spud.” The man let out a hardy laugh.  
“Spud, what a name,” He smiled, “I’m sure you can guess my name: Ethan Carter the Second.” Spud nodded smiling. “So you’re one of the English transfers.” He said. Spud nodded. “I hope my son hasn’t given you too much grief,” He joked. Spud looked over at Ethan, who was smiling as well.   
“You know me, father,” he joked back. Spud smiled.  
“He’s been great, Mr. Carter,” Spud replied.   
“That’s good to hear,” Mr. Carter grinned, he looked over to the rest of the adults, “Well, I really must get going, and I’m sure you two want to catch up before the summer, so I’ll let you to it,” The man smiled. Spud nodded as a way of goodbye and they were alone again.   
“He seems nice,” Spud said.  
“He’s a good guy really… just, very strict,” Ethan said. Spud nodded.   
“Well, I should leave you to it then,” He said, Ethan shook his head.  
“Can you stay awhile, it’s painfully boring standing here.” Spud smiled.  
“Of course,” He said, standing next to Ethan, “So tell me some more about this skateboard guy from school.” Ethan smiled.   
“He and his friends were insane, so get this, one time they made a ramp in the building…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I never went to my prom


	24. Chapter 24

Ethan rung the bell at a small flat in Birmingham. It was a decent place, albeit tiny, decent neighborhood as well.   
The door opened. Spud grinned up at Ethan and let him in. Ethan grabbed him, walking inside, kicking the door shut and tossing him onto the couch. Spud giggled as he bounced up, sitting sideways on the musty couch. Ethan grinned at him.  
“Look at you, with your own apartment, a real adult,” He said. Spud laughed.  
“Yeah,” He said, “the very most adult.”  
He grabbed Ethan by the belt loop and pulled him over. Ethan threw his jacket aside and climbed onto the couch, kissing him on the forehead. Spud stretched out on the couch, sliding his legs out, between Ethan’s knees. The bigger of the two young men leaned back, sitting straddling the other’s hips. He looked down at him, pulling his tee shirt off and running his hands up and down his pale skin.  
“I’m so glad to see you’re all pale, no bruises,” He said. Spud blushed slightly and unbuttoned Ethan’s shirt silently. Ethan pulled it off, it got stuck on his biceps since the fabric was slightly too tight. Spud peeled it off and pressed his fingers against his muscles.  
“You’re so fit,” Spud said, Ethan grinned.  
“Damn right I am,” He teased, flexing slightly. Spud giggled and hugged him, bringing him down on top of him, their bare chests pressing together. Ethan flipped around so Spud was over him, to keep from crushing the smaller young man. He wiggled them both free of their pants and kissed Spud passionately, lips crashing together, mouthing over each other, teeth scraping hungrily.  
Spud sat back panting, wiping away the line of spit that had formed between them. Ethan pulled him closer, burrowing his face in Spud’s stomach, kissing and nuzzling to the point Spud became ticklish, squirming and giggling.  
“Ethan!” Spud laughed pressing his face into his head of curls that were slowly growing back in. He suddenly yelped as Ethan formed a hickey on his hip bone. Ethan chuckled and leaned back in the couch.  
“There,” He said, “Now you’re mine.” Spud blushed from the ears and sat back as well.  
“All yours sir” he said emphasizing the old nickname. Ethan moaned,  
“You don’t know what that does to me, tiger,” He said brushing a lock of golden hair from his face. Spud grinned.  
“What do you mean, sir?” He asked. Ethan groaned, flopping his head back, and Spud could feel him getting even more excited between the thin layers of cloth between them.  
“Fuck, I want you all, Spud, all,” Ethan growled tugging at the elastic of his underwear.  
“But,” Spud said quietly, “I… I’m a virgin,” he admitted looking embarrassed. Ethan smiled and picked him up, carrying him to the bed room.  
“I can fix that," Ethan smirked. Spud grinned, turning bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. :)
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this story. Thanks for reading it!


End file.
